Not Again
by SkywalkerCharm
Summary: To his surprise, Anakin gets assigned to a spunky new apprentice straight away after Ahsoka's resignation from the Jedi Order. Will she be the one to remind Anakin where he belongs like Ahsoka would have done? Or will she just be another untrustworthy person to the Chosen One?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It had been a week since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order, and it was almost the most boring week Anakin Skywalker had endured in a while. He had made it clear that he was annoyed with the council, 'Instead of standing by your own kind, you left her to be dealt with by the slimy politicians. 'I was the only one who believed of her innocence and I was right.' He had told them, not really caring if their opinion of him lowered further than it already was, Anakin was annoyed, and more or less lost without his bubbly apprentice. But Anakin knew that even he hadn't believed in her in the first place. It was his fault, sorta. He could put all of the blame on anyone else however he wanted, but the Chosen One knew that he deserved at least some of the blame. They had grown to have a bond which was like no other, except from Padmé's and his late mother's. And now she was gone. And the Chosen one had no idea what to do with himself. She was gone. His little, 16 year old Padawan was gone, and even he couldn't do anything about it. She'd even called him Anakin; Ahsoka never called her master Anakin. It was either Master, or Skyguy. Nothing else, and yet, she had called him by his name, making it clear that she wasn't turning back.

"Excuse me, Knight Skywalker?" A voice came from behind him.

Anakin turned around from where he was standing, only just realising he was standing at a window of the Jedi temple, basically zoned out.

A young girl stood in front of him, well, a young woman. She was quite tall, but a good 10 inches smaller than himself, she had blonde hair, braided messily over her right shoulder, choppy bangs falling sideways across her forehead, and deep, dark blue eyes, not Anakin's soft, baby blue ones that reminded Padmé of the waterfalls on Naboo; hers were a dark, intense blue like the deep oceans of Mon Calamari. The girl wore a black off the shoulder crop top with leather shorts, her lightsaber hilt hanging from a belt, along with black boots. From his insight, the Chosen One could see that her strengths were at lightsaber combat and hand on hand combat, as she had bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists, giving her a strong appearance. Anakin could remember seeing the girl around the temple a few times, but he didn't know what her name was.

"Yes?" He asked finally, after taking in her appearance.

The girl bowed her head slightly before holding her hand out, "I'm Ellia Asajer, Padawan."

Cautiously, Anakin shook it, "Hi.. Ellia, what can I do for you?"

Asajer frowned, "What, the council haven't told you?"

The frown suddenly entered Anakin's face, "Told me what?"

"I've been assigned to you as your new Padawan."

Almost immediately, Anakin shook his head, "Nope, there's obviously a mix up, I've just lost a Padawan."

_Not again_, he thought to himself, surely he couldn't have been assigned to another Padawan already._ Look what happened to my last Padawan, What were the council thinking?_

"And I've just lost a master."

"But-"

"Knight Skywalker, I'm not joking around, you're my master now."

"You're not that much younger than me, you'll probably be Knighted within the next few years." Anakin challenged, adamant that it had to be a mix up.

"I'm 16."

Suddenly, the Jedi's eyes widened, "What? I could swear you were eighteen."

"Well I'm not." Elle folded her arms, "So, are you gonna accept this or not?"

Anakin suddenly remembered Ahsoka, and looked down, he couldn't deny that he was still grieving over his apprentice walking out on his, probably forever, "I- i don't think i can." He sighed before starting to walk off down the hall, Ellia, however, was not going to let him leave.

She caught up with him, walking slightly quicker to keep up with the taller man's stride, "I lost my master, you know."

Anakin turned to her, "What?"

"I know how you feel," She sighed, "My master was killed a week ago, like Ahsoka left a week ago. I'm going through the same thing as you, and I knew Ahsoka, she was a nice kid."

"I know that, I've spent quite a long time with her." The Jedi shot back sarcastically, but he immediately felt bad when he felt the girl sadden slightly, "I'm sorry."

Ellia looked up, "It's fine, but you're stuck with me now," she smirked, "You better get used to it."

"You're a cocky little one." Anakin let himself smile.

"I'm from Corellia," The girl laughed, "And I got matched to you, so that obviously says something."

"What? That I'm cocky?" Anakin frowned.

"Yeah," Ellia smirked again.

"Yeah, sure thing, Blondie."

"Oh, is that my nickname?" The Corellian raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're blonde aren't you?" Anakin laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Skywalker."

"That's _Master_ Skywalker." The Jedi frowned, trying to look stern despite the smirk threatening to enter his face.

Ellia just rolled her eyes, before slapping her new master playfully on the shoulder, "Whatever, Skywalker."

The Chosen One found himself laughing once again as he watched his new Padawan strut off down the corridors. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

"I take it you've met Padawan Asajer?" Obi-Wan greeted his former apprentice as he entered the briefing room.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as he joined his friend's side, "Yes, i did actually."

"And?"

"Well i don't really know her." He shrugged.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on Anakin."

"What?"

"She is exactly like you." He stated, folding his arms, "Reckless, mischievous, sometimes a tad irritating, cocky and so on. But i have seen Ellia grow up, i discovered the girl myself, and she is a strong Jedi, you'll like her."

"I liked Ahsoka just fine." Anakin frowned.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned, "You must let go of Ahsoka. I know you liked her a lot, but think about the future."

"I don't think i'm ready to do that."

"You are stubborn." His former master sighed, "Just give Ellia a chance."

"Fine, i'll give her a chance."

"Good, because she's coming in right now."

Anakin turned to see his new apprentice striding into the room, a small smile on her face as she approached the two Jedi.

"Master Kenobi," She bowed, earning a smile from the oldest Jedi in the room, before turning to Anakin, "Master Skywalker."

The Chosen one smiled slightly, "Blondie." He greeted, trying to tease her.

Ellia looked up, "Shut up, Skywalker," She smirked.

"That's no way to talk to your master." Anakin raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Oh please," Ellia rolled her eyes, "You're hardly being formal calling me 'Blondie'."

"That's different." Her master countered.

"No it's not."

"It is."

"Not."

"Is."

Obi-Wan had heard enough bickering, and decided to break their little argument up, even though he had enjoyed it at first, "Enough, you two. You're acting like a pair of four year-olds."

Ellia and Anakin looked to each other, suppressing an identical smirk. Obi-Wan himself ignored the urge to sigh dramatically in exasperation, and carried on, "Anyway, the council told me to inform you both on your first mission together. You will go to the planet Hypori to destroy the droid factory located there. The separatists think we do not know about this, so you can't make a grand entrance- like usual."

"Hey-" Anakin started to retort at his former master's dig at him, but didn't get far with it.

"It is heavily guarded, so do _not _do anything ridiculous an bold."

"You here that, Blondie?" Anakin looked down at his Padawan, who rolled her eyes.

"Both of you."

Ellia smiled triumphantly, as Anakin's smirk dropped off his face.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, master."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"Who's your new friend, General?" Captain Rex asked his superior as the two Jedi approached him, in front of the Republic vessel that was waiting for them.

"Rex, this is my new Padawan, Ellia," Anakin told his second in command, before turning to the blonde Padawan, "Ellia, this is Captain Rex."

Ellia smiled, "Hey, Rex."

"Nice to meet you."

"So," Anakin nodded, "Introductions out of the way, are we ready to go?"

"Yep." His Padawan grinned, as she followed him into the ship, the two men on either side of her.

* * *

"So, Skywalker," Ellia folded her arms as the ship made the jump to lightspeed.

Anakin frowned, disturbed at how mature his new apprentice suddenly sounded, it was hard to believe she was only 16, she wasn't like Ahsoka.. "So, Blondie?"

"Tell me about yourself."

The Jedi Knight almost laughed, "What?"

"Well, if i'm gonna be your apprentice, i at least need to know a bit about you."

"You go first."

Ellia sighed, "Okay, fine. You know that i'm from Corellia. My friends call me El, because apparently Ellia is too long and annoying to say-"

"It is."

"Whatever," Ellia continued, "My favorite color's blue, i love hand-on-hand combat and lightsaber combat, i'm really not a girly girl, cushy relationships make me want to throw up, i speak like a hutt, so, sorry for the language in advance, and.. i talk a lot and everyone says i'm way too sarcastic."

"I can tell all of that already." Anakin chuckled, "What about your family, do you know who they are?"

Ellia hesitated for a second, "Yes."

This surprised Anakin, not many Jedi knew who their parents were, "Did you ever meet them?"

"Yes- well, i met my mother."

"What about your father?"

The blonde girl looked down, "I-i don't want to talk about it."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "What happened to knowing about each other, and trusting each other?"

"Fine, only if you tell me."

"Deal." Anakin agreed only realising after that he would have to tell her about his mother.

Ellia took a deep breath, "I was on a mission to Corellia with my master, when i was fourteen. It was just when the war had begun i think, and i felt a big disturbance in the force, but i didn't know what it was. My master told me to do what i thought was right. So i took off, following where the force took me, and i came to the old Corellian mines, and there was a big crowd in front of it, women mostly, screaming. I saw a few faces only just reach the exit of the mine, but before i could even realise what was about to happen, i- it collapsed. All of the people working in that mine were killed. It upset me, because a big number of people had just died for no reason, but then i saw a woman, a blonde woman who was sobbing. And then i realised, it was my mother, it was unmistakable. She looks exactly like me, except she doesn't have the eyes. I asked her what her name was, and she said 'Sera Asajer' and it hit me, my father had just died in those mines. He could have been one of those faces that i saw for just a split second. And he was gone, and i could have helped, but i didn't."

Anakin felt sorry for the girl, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was two years ago, so i've kinda learnt not to dwell on it." She shrugged.

_I wish i had that quality, _Anakin thought to himself.

"You now."

"Why should i tell you about myself?" The Chosen One shot, with a bit too much bite. He wouldn't talk about his past or anything like that to even Padme, or Ahsoka, there was no way he was going to gush about his tragic past to some 16 year old who he'd just met.

"Because we made a deal?"

"I had my fingers crossed."

"Pffft." Ellia scoffed, as if reading his thoughts, "You listen to me, again, Skywalker, and you listen good. Everyone has their demons, okay? Some have.. more than others, but we've all been there. Even though you have the pressure of being the Chosen One and all, you're never going to be perfect, and people shouldn't expect you to be perfect, i'm certainly not the perfect Jedi. We're not droids, we have emotions. And you need to trust me with your feelings, because i may have a big mouth, but i can keep secrets. You can trust me, i promise."

Anakin was taken aback at his new Padawan's speech, and suddenly he began to feel respect for her, and a bond growing between them already. She was mature, and understanding, and already he could feel like this was going to be a great partnership.

"Okay, i'm from Tatooine, i grew up as a slave until i was nine, where i was rescued by Qui-Gon Jinn, and i was taken to the temple. No one really liked me at the temple.. i never felt like i belonged there. I guess people just didn't like me because i'm said to be the Chosen One. But i'm hardly worthy of the title, i've broken every rule in the code-" Anakin stopped, realising that he'd just said that he had broken_ every _rule in the Jedi Code, which also meant the one about attachments. However he ignored the frown on Ellia's face and carried on, "When i was 19 i.." he trailed off, and turned away. It was still hard to talk about his mother, and what he did when she died.

Ellia saw, and felt his growing sadness, guilt and anger over what happened, and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, sometimes it's better to talk about these things instead of bottle them all up, because one day, you'll blow up, and it won't be good."

"You don't want to know, it's.. it's not good."

"You can tell me, i won't judge you." Ellia said sincerely, "It's good to let your feeling out, i promise, you'll feel a lot better."

"Fine.. When i was nineteen, i began having nightmares about my mother.. in pain. I raced back to Tatooine, and i found her near dead.. captured by sand people. She- she.. she died in my arms.."

Ellia saw the tears in her masters eyes, and felt sorry for him immediately, "Master.. i'm so sorry."

"It's fine.." Anakin looked away, "You don't want to know what happened after that, believe me."

"Tell me. You'll feel a lot better about it, you can't keep all of this guilt and anger bottled up, you know. It's not good for you."

"I- i killed them. The sand people, every one of them." The Chosen One confessed quietly, saying it out loud made him feel even worse, and he realised that what he had done all those years ago was evil, and he didn't want to be the monster that he had turned into that night.

His blonde apprentice took a moment to digest this, and then finally spoke, carefully choosing her words, "Even though what you did was wrong.. very wrong, you need to know that we, the Jedi, are not against you. I'm not encouraging you to waltz into the council chambers and shout it to them, but there are a few people that you can trust. Like Obi-Wan, like me. And we can help you get rid of those demons. Keeping it to yourself will only hurt you more."

Anakin nodded, and looked back to his apprentice, seeing for the first time her face up close. She was a very pretty young girl, soft features but a strong aura about her, he admired the 16 year old already, and felt a strong bond forming between them, he trusted her.

"You know what," He smiled slightly, "telling you that did make me feel a bit better."

Ellia grinned, "I'm glad that you've accepted me, Skywalker."

"Even though we've just met, i'm already beginning to wonder what i'd do without you."

"I do come in handy sometimes." Ellia laughed.

"Don't get too cocky,_ El._"

The blonde Padawan laughed at her master calling her by a new nickname, "How many names do you want to call me?"

"Okay, either Blondie, or El."

"Fine, Skywalker."

"You can call me Ani if you want."

"Sure, Ani."


	3. Chapter 3

"This looks.. interesting." Ellia remarked as she and her new master lead the 501st legion of clones out of the Republic vessel.

Hypori was a rocky planet, with cliffs and mountains at every turn, safe to say it wasn't inhabited, except for the giant droid factory that the group could only just see, the top of it just peering over a mountain in the distance. _This is gonna be a long walk, _Ellia thought to herself.

"Hm, funny how the color of the rocks matches the shade of the battle droids that the Separatists make." Anakin folded his arms as the duo watched the rest of the legion file out of the ship.

"Good camouflage, might be the only advantage of them damn clankers." Captain Rex added as he joined his superiors's side, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, when we're half way across the stretch, we'll show up on the enemy's security scanners, so they'll send reinforcements. Rex, you'll come with me and El here to infiltrate the factory, all we have to do is get in, set time bombs off, and hope we get out of there on time. Everyone else will just create a diversion and try to cause as much damage as possible to that place."

"Blow the place up? Isn't that very un-Jedi like?" Ellia smirked.

Anakin just shrugged, "This _war_ is un-Jedi like. It's our only option."

"I'll go and brief the rest of them then." Rex informed the two before saluting, and heading back to the large group of clones who were standing, waiting for orders.

"You come up with some _very_ complex battle plans." Ellia teased her master.

"I'll have you know that i am a very accomplished battle strategist."

"What, do you use the theory of 'Waltz into any Separatist facility, blast anything in your way and then blow it up, and barely escape alive'? Because this kinda seems like exactly that."

"What, this isn't exactly the hardest mission i've been on."

The blonde teenager raised an eyebrow, "And yet, you come up with this."

"Well, i have to work with what i'm given."

Ellia rolled her eyes, "You're such a cocky nerf-herder."

Anakin turned to her, "Oh what, and you aren't?"

"I never said i wasn't."

Before the older Jedi could make a sarcastic reply, Captain Rex returned to their side, again, "We're ready when you are, General."

Anakin looked behind him to see his 501st legion lined up neatly in their formation, with a line of Republic walkers at the back. It was times like these where the Chosen One was thankful that he had been assigned to such a good segment of the army.

"Okay, lets move out."

* * *

"I bet i could."

"Oh please, i'm six years older than you, and i'm a man, so you'd have no chance."

Ellia crossed her arms, "Okay, let me rephrase that, without the force, i would be able to beat you, hands down."

"I don't think so, you still wouldn't stand a chance."

"Lets be honest, i have way more experience in wrestling than you do. And i'm pretty strong for a sixteen year old girl."

"But i'm incredibly strong for a twenty two year old man."

"That means nothing." Ellia scoffed, "You're even too scared to challenge me to a wrestling match."

Anakin almost laughed, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, Blondie."

Ellia sulked, it seemed that for once there was someone who was even more stubborn and cocky than her, "Whatever, i know that you're just scared."

"Of a sixteen year old girl?"

"Of a sixteen year old girl who can wrestle a wampa and still come out on top, i'll have you know that i was the best in my initiate training at physical combat."

The Chosen One smirked, "You know, wearing bandages around your hands and wrists does not make you look intimidating."

Anakin was expecting his new Padawan to bite back with a sassy reply like he had gotten used to already, but to his surprise, her fist ended up punching him in the gut, hard. So hard that Anakin doubled over and stopped, causing the whole legion to stop and wait for the Jedi General to recover. He was actually even more surprised that it actually _hurt_ him. He just got beaten up by a sixteen year old girl, in front of his entire legion.

"Kriffin' hell Ellia!" Anakin cursed, glaring at her.

His apprentice just folded her arms, looking pleased with herself, "What? You were asking for it."

Anakin just huffed and carried on walking, letting Ellia know that he'd had enough of the childish banter, so they continued the rest of the walk in silence.

In that time Anakin reflected on how different Ellia and Ahsoka were. Ahsoka was bubbly, but more or less obeyed orders, not to mention she was respectful enough to not punch her own master in the stomach, he loved Ahsoka like she was his little sister, she was one of the few people that made him smile, because of the war smiling was something that came rarely to the Jedi Knight. Ellia however, was feisty, she almost mocked Anakin, but for some reason, it was okay with him, because he knew how much she respected him. He was already comfortable around her, and the Chosen One hated himself for thinking it, but he trusted Ellia way more than he trusted Ahsoka. His former apprentice never really expressed her concern for his feeling about his personal life, not that she didn't care, she did. But Ellia was insistent that he trust her, and he did. Ahsoka was always looking for approval, Ellia didn't do that. The blonde Padawan was obviously looking for experience, but also companionship with her master. Anakin knew that the two bonds were completely different, but it was amazing how opposite the two girls actually were. It was also surprising to him that he was already beginning to think of Ellia as not only a little sister, but a friend as well.

* * *

"Alright, we're three quarters of the way," Anakin said through his comm, "We're expecting for their troops to be dispatched, but whatever you do, keep pressing on, i want you guys to get as close to that factory as possible."

The large, giant in fact, droid factory stood dead ahead of them, tall towers making it seem even bigger, and intimidating. Pity that the droids that it was making were practically useless.

Ellia, who hadn't spoken at all since punching her master, took a deep, dramatic breath, "We haven't even started and i'm already sick of it."

Anakin smiled and put a playful arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, El, it should be pretty easy."

"I mean that i'm already sick of _you._" Ellia joked, prodding him in his chest armor.

"Oh, come on, i'm not that bad."

"I'm kidding." Ellia rolled her eyes, "It's weird that this is our first mission together, i feel like i've known you forever."

The Chosen one even found himself grinning, which he only did when he was with Padme, "That's sweet, for you."

"Shut up, Skywalker."

Before Anakin could answer, the sound of metal clanking sounded, getting louder and louder by the second. The two looked back ahead of them to see neat files of battle droids flooding out of the factory's large doors.

"Rex," Anakin called through his comm, "There should be a smaller, but guarded entrance on the north side of the factory, we're gonna break off now so you'll have to meet us there in.. 10 minutes tops?"

"I here you, General Skywalker," The clone's strong accent came back, "See you there."

Just as Anakin looked back up, the blaster fire suddenly started from both sides, and the droids were advancing quickly, but so were the Republic forces.

The Chosen one looked down at his new padawan for a second, and no longer saw the playful, funny sixteen year old girl that he had just been teasing a few moments ago, but he saw a hardened, strong warrior with determination burning bright in her deep blue eyes. It was a completely other side of El, Anakin saw the face of a strong future Jedi.

Ellia sensed her master's eyes on her, and looked to him, looking more mature than ever, "You ready?"

"I'm always ready, Blondie," Anakin smirked as he ignited his blue blade, "Lets move."

His apprentice grinned before igniting her own blue lightsaber, and started bounding into battle. Anakin himself did the same, deflecting blaster fire and slicing droids with ease, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ellia was leaping around in between the marching droids dodging and deflecting blaster fire with such elegance that she looked equivalent to an Alderaanian ballerina. She easily anticipated ever shot that was fired at her, slicing droids like she was slicing butter._ Impressive,_ Anakin thought to himself as he managed to catch up to Ellia, who was already sprinting around the side of the factory, her lightsaber hand extended at her side. Anakin found himself relying on the force to bring him up to speed with his apprentice, as they raced around to the north side of the factory.

Captain Rex being Captain Rex, he was already waiting by the wall of the factory, hidden from the droids guarding the smaller entrance.

Both breathing heavily, the master and apprentice stopped in front of the clone, both surprised that he got there before them.

"Okay, we need to move quickly if we don't want to loose to many clones." Anakin nodded to Rex.

"Sure, it should be a piece of cake."

Ellia looked behind the two men, eyeing up their targets. There were six droidekas guarding the entrance, which could easily be opened by blasting the control panel, which would set off alarms surely. But whatever way they went about infiltrating the factory the security alarms would go off, so from the young padawan's perspective, they were going to have to move _really_ quickly.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Anakin asked his padawan, who just grinned.

"I would love to." Ellia twirled her lightsaber in her hand like it was an extension of her arm, before brushing past her two companions, calmly walking calmly towards the droids, who immediately turned to her.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Jedi?" One brave, but stupid battle droid asked, but Ellia didn't give it an answer, she just sliced it's head off, before efficiently finishing off the five remaining guards.

With a smug look plastered all over her face, Ellia turned back to her master an Rex, who stood, smirking at their younger companion.

"You looked like you enjoyed that, Ellia." Rex remarked, looking from the teenager to his General, who just shrugged.

"Shall we?" He said, approaching his Padawan, Rex trailing behind.

"Sure, lets get this over with." Ellia smiled as she watched her master destroy the control panel, which opened the blast doors, also setting off a loud siren, which meant that the Separatists would know that they were there already.

"Quickly." Anakin said briefly as he ran into the factory, Ellia and Rex racing after him.

The blonde padawan reached to her weapons belt that she wore around her black leather shorts, and took out two thermal detonators. They weren't her preferred method of causing explosions, but they got the job done quickly.

She and Rex followed Anakin into the depths of the factory, which seemed never ending with all of the hallways. Battle droids swarmed the surrounding hallways that thew were running through, but their pathetic attempts in stopping the trio were no match for Rex's blaster skills. Finally, Anakin felt like they had reached the ideal point, and took out his own bombs.

"Okay, Rex, once me and El have thrown them in the hallway, you close the blast door and we'll get out of here." He informed his second in command, before raising his forearm to his mouth, and speaking through his comlink to the troops that were probably still fighting separatist forces outside, "Pull out, i repeat, pull out, the factory is about to blow, get as far away as you can."

Anakin then just turned to Ellia, and nodded, before the two flicked the switches on their detonators, and threw them down the hallway, Rex closing the blast doors straight away. The trio then ran with such speed that El felt like time had stopped, because she was actually enjoying the rush of life and death situations. With her old master it was just routine check ups on boring planets who were deciding to be neutral in the war. This was were she belonged, on the front lines with Anakin Skywalker by her side as her master.

* * *

"That, was the most fun i have had in a long, long time." Ellia grinned as they watched the factory blow up in flames from a safe distance of where the Republic vessel that they had arrived on still stood. The remaining members of 501st stood in groups, most likely discussing the victory. There hadn't even been many deaths, well, the death count was below average, which was always another victory.

"You did look like you were enjoying it." Anakin folded his arms, a small smile creeping across his lips as the flames from the factory flickered in the distance.

Ellia looked to her master a sincere look in her eye, "Master- i mean.. um, Skywalker, thanks, for accepting me like you have. I know that it was hard for you to loose Ahsoka, let along get another apprentice right off the bat, but i'm really grateful that you've taken me under your wing. You're the best master i could have wished for."

Anakin looked down at the sixteen year old girl, and for some reason felt the urge to hug her. _Jedi don't hug, or show any affection whether it be romantic or friendly,_ and yet, he felt a strong bond between them both already, she was already like the little sister he never had, she even had the blonde hair and blue eyes, _kriff it, _Anakin thought to himself before embracing his new padawan. Ellia at first was obviously surprised, but then her body softened and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad that i've got a girl like you as my apprentice." He said, pulling away.

Ellia smirked, rolling her eyes playfully, "Alright, Skywalker, enough with the cushiness, we have a council to report to."

Anakin groaned at the thought of having to write up, and present another report to the council, only earning a laugh from Ellia, who herself was glad that she didn't have to do paper work yet.

"Shut up, Blondie." Anakin ruffled her hair playfully, "One day you'll have to do this."

Ellia just smirked before walking up the ramp into the ship, and turning back dramatically to face her master again, "And i will continue to tease and irritate you until then."

Anakin laughed and followed his apprentice into the ship, feeling more comfortable as a Jedi than he ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Month Later**

"Where are we going again?" Ellia asked boredly as she struggled to keep up with her master's brisk stride.

Anakin shrugged, his gaze still ahead of the two, "All i know is that we've been requested to meet Master Windu and other members of the council in the main war room."

"Sounds fun."

"I dunno, i have a bad feeling about this."

Ellia frowned, "About what?"

"Just.. everything today, theres something wrong." The Chosen One sighed. His padawan looked up to him, and saw how deep in thought he was. Even though she and Anakin had become incredibly close over the past month, the blonde apprentice knew that there were still a lot of things that she didn't know about her master. But, being Ellia Asajer, she wasn't going to rest until she had her master's full trust.

"I'm sure it'll just be another stupid plan that the Separatists have hatched, don't worry, Skywalker."

Anakin suddenly put on his signature cocky smirk, "El, when am i ever worried about anything?"

Ellia rolled her eyes, "You're unbearable sometimes, you know that?"

"I do try."

"Shut up." The blonde Padawan muttered under her breath playfully, as the two turned into the main war room where Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and the blue holograms of Master Shaak Ti and Master Yoda stood around the circular table that was projecting a holo to the surrounding Jedi Masters.

Anakin nearly froze in his place at what he saw. His own wife, Padmé, being held at the neck by Cad Bane. The fear in her face was evident even with the blue hue distorting her angelic features. Anger, and distress suddenly filled his mind, and heart, and Ellia was certainly not oblivious to it, niether was Obi-Wan as he gave his former apprentice a concerned but suspicious look.

Ellia could easily sense her master's barely concealed stress, and the fact that he had zoned out at the sight of Senator Amidala being held hostage by the bounty hunter. With a gently nudge from behind, Ellia snapped Anakin out of his daze, and they both joined the other Jedi around the table.

"Taken hostage, Senator Amidala has been yet again. We intercepted this message between Bane's ship and the Separatist fleet located in sector 9. We suspect that mainly the Trade Federation are behind this." Windu explained.

As if reading Anakin's mind, Obi-Wan spoke up, "Then why didn't they just order for a bounty on her head? Or an assassination like the previous attempts?"

Mace paused for a second, considering this, however it was Master Yoda who finished for him, , "That, we are not sure of, but what we do know is that heading to the enemy fleet, Bane definitely is, so be quite a simple task finding them it should be, only rescuing the Senator the hard part is."

"Is this where my master and i come in?" Ellia asked, she had gotten more comfortable and confident in speaking to the council members, rather than being intimitaded by all of them excepy Obi-Wan like she used to be.

Yoda nodded, "Yes, Padawan Asajer."

Master Windu continued for the Grand Master, finally adressing Anakin, who had been unusually quiet, "Skywalker, you and your Padawan will acompany Master Kenobi to sector nine where the fleet is located, there you will have to find out where Senator Amidala is being held, and infiltrate wherever and whatever that is, whilst Master Kenobi leads a squadron of fighters to create a diversion. Is this clear?"

Anakin, stony faced but determination flickering in his baby blue eyes, nodded, "Yes master, we'll leave immediately." He said before exiting abruptly.

Ellia made a quick bow to the masters before jogging to catch up with her master, "You looked pretty shaken up in there." She commented.

The Chosen One didn't answer for a second, choosing his words incredibly carefully, "Senator Amidala is an important and influential part of the senate, it would be damaging to loose one of the only politicians that talks any sense."

The young Padawan frowned, it was obvious that her master was talking out of his ass, but she knew not to push it for the moment. However being the stubborn teenage girl she was, Ellia was determined to get out whatever Anakin was doing a bad job of hiding from her.

* * *

"You're anxious."

Anakin turned to look at his Padawan, who had been studying him for at least the past thirty seconds.

He frowned, "I'm not."

Ellia rolled her eyes, "Please, I know I haven't known you for long, but I can goddamn read you like a book."

"I am not anxious."

"Now you're in denial." The blonde smirked.

Anakin shot his apprentice a dangerous glance, "Ellia, shut up."

Ellia knew that when her master didn't address her as El or Blondie that she needed to shut up. So, she continued walking to the main hangar bay of Anakin's flagship, the _Resolute_, in silence. They were a couple of parsecs away from sector nine, so all Ellia and Anakin had to do was sneak into the battle.

Obi-Wan had already left an hour ago, and reported that the battle had started and given them the coordinates of where Bane's ship was 'obviously docked', in Obi-Wan's words. So it was time for the duo to jump in their small shuttle.

Anakin insisted that his little astromech, R2 come along, so the two waited for him to report in the ship before lifting up and out of the ships hangar bay.

"Ready, Blondie?" Anakin turned to her, a smirk creeping across his face.

Knowing that he had forgiven her, Ellia laughed, "I'm always ready, Skywalker."

"Okay, going into lightspeed."

"On it." Ellia replied, before punching the controls, sending the stars into white streaks of light.

It was silent between the two, but Ellia could still sense her masters rising stress and anticipation from a mile away.

Choosing a more gentle approach to confronting him, the blonde Padawan coughed slightly, "You okay?" She asked softly, knowing that her master was easy to irritate when he was like that.

Instantly, Anakin mentally cursed himself for letting his mental shields down, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that.."

Should he tell Ellia? Anakin knew that his apprentice really did care about him, she was a rebel in breaking rules, so would she understand? Or would she tell the council? Even though Anakin trusted his apprentice with his life, he wasn't sure if he should tell her about his relationship- marriage, to Padmé. Contemplating his options, Anakin decided that he would let Ellia figure it out on her own, she was a bright girl, she'd find out sooner or later. But even Obi-Wan couldn't tell, or could he? Was he just not bothering to confront his former Padawan so he didn't have to feel obliged to tell the council? However Anakin knew that Ellia was a different person to Obi-Wan, and she was trustworthy, the Order wasn't her life, she valued trust over duty. He finally came to the decision that he would let her find out for herself, but Anakin still had to tell Padmé about her. He hadn't seen Padmé in months, and when he did talk to her it was just brief, he never even got the chance to tell her about getting a new Padawan. Anakin knew that his wife would love Ellia, and would trust her just as much as he did, so he decided that she would definitely find out, just not yet..

"It's just that what?" Ellia asked, snapping Anakin out of his thoughts.

The Chosen one yet again found himself mentally kicking himself for zoning out, "It's just that this is gonna be hard, I can feel it."

Ellia laughed light-heartedly, with a cocky smirk, "Don't worry, it's us remember, Skywalker and Asajer? We'll be fine."

Anakin smiled at his apprentice's reassurance, she was always the person to cheer him up when Padmé wasn't there to do it, he didn't know what he would be like without her, actually, he did; miserable.

"I know, El, what would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't, you'd probably be dead with the amount of times I've saved your ass over this past month."

Her comment made Anakin smile inwardly, it reminded him of Obi-Wan and himself when he was 19 years old and still his apprentice, "How many times would that be?"

"I dunno.. 6 counting that time on Felucia."

"That does not count, if you remember correctly you were shot in the arm and it was me who covered for you." Anakin smirked.

"Well, you do have selective memory." Ellia teased.

"I'm pretty sure that's you?"

"You're delusional."

"You're a little rat."

"That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Shut up."

"The great Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the one to bring balance to the force, is speechless." Ellia gloated, loving irritating her master.

"Alright, Blondie, calm down." Anakin laughed, before deciding to test whether his apprentice had the same views on the code as he did, "El, have you ever.. thought of love?"

The blonde apprentice frowned, looking up at him into his baby blue eyes, "What do you mean?"

The Chosen One chose the path of making it a joke, "Come on, all of the holovoids rate you as one of the best looking females in the war, all young boys, and probably older boys are drooling over you."

Ellia found her cheeks reddening slightly, much to her master's amusement, she'd never thought of that, and definitely never considered herself attractive, "I dunno, I've always loved the idea of having someone who I love, and starting a family and.. everything like that. Sometimes the Jedi Code just seems illogical, love is a powerful emotion, having someone by your side to keep you lifted up is the best thing anyone could have, it definitely wouldn't turn me to the dark side."

Anakin smiled at Ellia's answer, and the way she way blushing violently, seems like Obi-Wan was spot on when he said they were alike, "Well said."

"So- you agree with me?"

"Yeah," Anakin laughed, "I've always thought the Code was flawed, you were dead on, Blondie."

Elle laughed too, relieved that her master agreed with her, it would have been awkward if he had announced that he was 100% committed to the Order.

* * *

"Well, we're definitely here." Anakin said dryly as the small ship came out of hyperspace. In front of them the battle raged, Obi-Wan's fleet pressing against the Separatist's fleet, which was giving all it had.

"Bane and Senator Amidala should be in the ship on the far left, nearest us, thankfully."

Anakin nodded, as if he was being told something that he didn't know. He knew Padme was on that ship, he could feel her clearly, even though she wasn't force sensitive, they had a strong bond that went further than the force, it was even stronger than his and Obi-Wan's.

"It seems that they're all pretty occupied." Ellia grinned, "Should just be another matter of slicing down every clanker in our way."

"That's what we do best." Anakin looked to her, turning slightly serious, "Ellia, you know that if i tell you to do something, you must do it."

The blonde Padawan shifted in her seat slightly, and looked back to the ship's viewport at the battle, "I know, but sometimes it's so hard because you can be such an asshole about it."

"Ellia, i'm serious."

Anakin's apprentice just shrugged as the ship got closer and closer to the far starship on the left, "So am i. I have gut feelings too."

"But i'm the master."

"But you're not always right."

"But that doesn't mean that you can go and get yourself killed."

Ellia turned back to her master as the ship finally got pulled into the tractor beam, "What?"

Anakin stared hard into her deep blue eyes, "_Don't_ get yourself killed, i've lost too many people in my life to loose you. Just don't do anything stupid and reckless."

"Um.. okay, sure. I promise."

"Thanks." Anakin sighed, a bit more at ease. He'd already lost his mother and Ahsoka, and it was all his fault. The only people he trusted that were left were Padme and Ellia, and the Chosen One wouldn't loose them. He _couldn't_. It would send him over the edge.

As the ship landed, Anakin and Ellia stood up, grabbing their lightsaber hilts from their belts, "Artoo, run a scan to find which detention cell Pa- Senator Amidala is in, and then comm me straight away." Anakin told his droid, who whistled in affirmation, "Oh, and look after the ship." The Jedi added before exiting the ship, Ellia trailing behind him.

Just as expected, there were already at least a dozen droidekas in the hangar bay already, blaster's out.

Ellia smirked as she and her master ignited their identical blue blades, "This is where the fun begins."

She and Anakin leaped up in the air, comping down with powerful force, slicing all of the droids with ease. Adding to her mental count of how many times she'd saved her master's skin, Ellia found herself multitasking between slicing droids and blocking blaster shots that were aimed at her master's head and back.

After finishing the annoying droids off, Anakin's comm beeped, "Artoo?" He asked, lifting the commlink up to his mouth.

His bubbly droid's answer came back, and Ellia frowned at seeing her master nodding, "You understand him?"

Anakin shrugged, "Yeah, the Senator's on the bridge, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Ellia laughed, "Let's get a move on then, before any actual living organisms notice us."

The duo moved on, and out of the hangar bay leaving a pile of mashed up droids behind. Just like any Separatist ship, it was crawling with droidekas, but it was nothing that the master and apprentice weren't used to.

"An elevator? Are you sure?" Ellia asked Anakin as they came to a halt in front of a small lift.

The Chosen One looked behind him, and ignited his lightsaber, "Well, it's gonna have to do now."

The blonde Padawan turned around to see four super battle droids advancing on them. All the two could do was deflect the blaster shots until the lift door finally opened, however there were two homer droids that the two had to destroy before the door closed and they were safe for a few seconds.

"Remember to follow me." Anakin warned his apprentice as the doors opened once more, and they were faced with even more worthless droidekas.

"Sure, Skywalker!" Ellia yelled as she bounded into the battle like usual, gracefully slicing the droids.

Anakin followed suit, slicing the battle droids until there were none left, "It seems that we always leave a mark." He sighed as the two looked at the mess of destroyed droids that looked identical to the mess that they made in the hangar bay.

"We don't have time to worry about droids." Ellia reminded him as she started off again down the corridor towards the entrance to the bridge.

Knowing full well that his apprentice wasn't even thinking about what he was told her earlier, Anakin ran after his apprentice, grabbing her by the wrist before she could even step foot on the bridge.

Ellia was shocked by her master's actions, he'd never touched her before unless it was putting a comforting arm around her or hugging her, "What?" She hissed under her breath.

Anakin rolled his eyes at her carelessness, "Ellia, don't you dare do anything stupid, or i'll tell the council, do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Ellia breathed, "I promised, remember?" She added, suppressing a smirk.

The Chosen One slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Good, let's go."

The two, together, burst into the bridge, finding Padme, to Anakin's amusement, in a heated 'discussion' with Cad Bane, _my beautiful angel, standing up to one of the most renowned bounty hunters in the galaxy, _but it still didn't escape Anakin that Bane had been so arrogant as to actually put binders on the Senator.

Using the force, Anakin undid her binders before igniting his lightsaber along with Ellia.

Padme turned to Anakin, a look of relief flooding her face, "Ani!"

_Shit, _Anakin thought to himself, _El's gonna find out sooner than i thought. _Padme also looked as though she had cursed herself mentally, cheeks going red despite her calmed down expression.

And his apprentice had, she turned to her master, "Ani?" She asked him incredulously.

Before Anakin could even answer, four super battle droids advanced on the two Jedi, worthless blaster shots firing at them.

"You go get Padme, i'll deal with Bane." Anakin ordered his apprentice, who despite still being confused obeyed, slicing the two SBD's on her side before runnign towards the Senator.

Anakin did the same, before racing towards Bane, tackling him to the ground.

The Duros seemed amused, "Skywalker, what a surprise." He smiled lightly.

The Chosen One was enraged by his arrogance, and kneed the bounty hunter in the stomach, earning a grunt from the former, "Shut up." he seethed through gritted teeth.

Ellia, meanwhile, managed to get to Padme unscathed, "Come on, milady, we should really be going."

Padme took a second to study the sixteen year old Jedi, deciding that she was Anakin's new apprentice, and that she probably had figured out about the Senator's relationship to her master, before nodding and following the young girl out of the bridge.

Ellia however turned back to see Anakin punching Bane in the face, "Master!" She yelled, "Just grab the damn guy and get out of there!"

Anakin looked up, obviously not hearing his apprentice, and left the bounty hunter on the floor as he got up and joined the two females.

The blonde teenager huffed as Anakin ran round the corner and joined them, however Bane had already gotten up and was running out of the bridge in the other direction.

"I'm going after the little shit!" She barely announced before speeding after the Duros.

As if having a split second premonition, Anakin yelled after her, "Ellia don't! _Don't_!"

Bane threw a detonator towards the Padawan, the explosion not hitting her fully but sending her flying back a good few meters, enough to knock her unconscious.

"Ellia!" Anakin yelled, racing to his apprentice's side with his eyes wide. _I told her not to do anything stupid and reckless, _he thought to himself, _i'm beginning to sound like Obi-Wan._

The blonde was definitely out of it, a small cut on the right side of her forehead, blood dripping out of it. Anakin turned back to his wife, who had a worried look on her face, "She has a concussion." The Jedi informed his wife.

Padme nodded, "Come on, Ani, we need to get her back to safety."

Anakin picked up the small apprentice and slung her unconscious body over his shoulder before approaching his wife, planting a small kiss on her cheek, "And we were meant to be rescuing you."

The Nabooan Senator smiled warmly, "I missed you."

The Chosen One smiled back before starting off again, ignoring all battle droids coming their way by force pushing them into the nearest walls. Padme had her own blaster, and was easily holding her own. Anakin always admired how his wife was strong all on her own.

Finally they got to the hangar bay where they found the ship that Anakin and Ellia arrived in untouched.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So," Padme started once the ship entered lightspeed, "Who's you're new apprentice?"

"Blondie?" Anakin asked, "Ellia's a great girl, she's so much like me. Reckless, sarcastic, never follows orders, is way too into cutting things up with her lightsaber, irritating, loves getting on my nerves.. But i love her like my own little sister, and i trust her with my life, with our lives."

The former queen laughed, placing a hand on her husband's cheek, "But i bet she's also kind, caring, loyal, funny," She smiled, leaning into him, "And she's obviously a gorgeous young girl, just like my gorgeous, handsome, husband." She whispered, before diving in to kiss him passionately.

Anakin fell into the kiss immediately, running a hand through her dark brown hair. He'd missed her touch, and she'd missed his. The two were always happier in each other's arms. Padme would rather be in bed with him at night rather than attending diplomatic dinners that wouldn't contribute anything to the war, and Anakin would rather be watching her brush her hair on their balcony at 500 Republica rather than slicing worthless droidekas.

The couple were thoroughly enjoying their reunion kiss, until a voice came from behind them.

"Gross."

Anakin and Padme turned around to see Ellia walk into the cock pit, the cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding now, and she looked a hundred times better.

The blonde sighed dramatically as she sat down, "As you can see, i had a concussion for the remainder of the mission. However i do remember Senator Amidala here," She said, acknowledging the Nabooan respectfully, "Calling you Ani, which only i have called you once as i prefer Skywalker, not to mention i just walked in on you two eating each other's faces off. Care to explain."

Anakin thought that telling his apprentice would be a very serious matter, however he found himself bursting out laughing at Ellia's reaction. He'd completely forgot what it was like to be a teenager waking up, and this teenager was grouchy.

"Okay, i'll explain." He told her, before looking to Padme, reassuring her through the force that she was trustworthy.

"Please, enlighten me."

"_Padme _and i are married, we have been for the past three years." He explained.

Ellia's eyes suddenly lit up and a big, wide grin spread across her face, "Well, congrats, Skywalker," She beamed, smacking her master playfully on the back, "Who would have thought, my master broke every single rule there is in the code. I'm happy for you, master," Ellia winked, before turning to Padme, "And for you, Senator."

Padme laughed along with Anakin at his bubbly apprentice, "Ellia, just call me Padme."

"Sure, Padme."

Anakin laughed, but soon became serious, "El, i'm serious about this. You are the _only _person who knows of this. And i beg that this is the only order that you actually follow from me, because if the order finds out, i'll be expelled and Padme will be removed from office, do you hear me?"

The blonde waved an arm dismissively, "Come on, Skywalker, what did i tell you when we first met? You can trust me, i swear."

The Chosen One smiled, "I knew i could, Blondie."

It was silent for a few seconds, before Ellia caught sight of Anakin smirking to himself, "What are you lookin' so smug about?"

Anakin just laughed, "Seeing you looking like a grouchy teenage girl for the first time in my life."

"Shut up, Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Now, we're going into ROTS, so it's obviously AU.**

**Six Months Later**

Ellia smiled as she blasted a Federation ship into oblivion, her black and blue Jedi fighter weaving in and out of the laser fire, "Saving your skin again, master."

"How many times is that now then?" Anakin's mocking voice came through her comm.

"I dunno.. 15?"

"Liar."

"Try me."

Obi-Wan's voice then came over the channel, "If you two don't mind, i'm not doing so well."

Ellia looked to her left to see Obi-Wans fighter getting pursued relentlessly by two Separatist fighters, "We have to split them up."

Anakin, just laughed, "Master, break left, fly through the guns on that tower."

Grudgingly following his former apprentice's orders Obi-Wan maneuvered his ship, exactly to the Chosen One's instructions, the two droid fighters following him.

"Easy for you to say.." The Jedi Master grumbled, "Why am i always the bait?"

The other two Jedi laughed, "Because, Obi-Wan," Anakin smirked, "You're the most experienced out of all of us."

"And the oldest." Ellia quipped.

"Shut up, both of you." Obi-Wan shot.

"Don't worry master, i'm coming around behind you."

"Anakin! They're all over me!"

Ellia had to cover both of her master's, who were too busy saving each other's skins. She easily maneuvered in and out of the laser fire, being in her own cockpit was a rare occasion for the Corellian, but when she was in one, she loved it.

"Dead ahead! Closing... lock onto him, Artoo..." Anakin ordered, in sheer concentration.

Artoo beeped his reply as Anakin swooped in for the kill. The Jedi then blasted one of the droid fighter, destroying it.

"Nice shot, Skywalker," Ellia complimented her master, "And you, Artoo." She added, both she and Anakin laughing at the droid's chirpy reply.

"Thanks, Blondie. I'm gonna finish it off, Obi-Wan, like always."

"Well get on with it then."

Anakin then made an effortless shot at the remaining fighter that was still following Obi-Wan's ship, destroying it like had done the last one.

Obi-Wan sighed with relief, "That was close. But next time you're the bait."

"I don't think so." Anakin scoffed, "Maybe we could sacrifice El?"

"Oh no, i'm young blood, i need to be preserved."

"Cut the chat now, you two," Obi-Wan ordered, reminding them that they had a job to do, "Lets find this command ship and get on with it."

"General Grievous's ship is directly ahead, master."

Artoo beeped an alarmed reply, but Ellia knew what the little astromech was going to say before it even appeared on the three Jedi's screens, "The one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it." Obi-Wan almost moaned, "Oh, this is going to be easy." He added sarcastically.

"Don't worry master," Ellia grinned, readying herself for the hard part, "We'll be fine."

"You remind me of someone." Obi-Wan sighed, "All too well."

"If you mean Skywalker, then that's a compliment."

"I was worried you'd say that."

Anakin rolled his eyes, smiling to himself nevertheless, "Come on, you two."

"Not this time. There's too much at stake. We need help." Obi-Wan countered, before addressing the open comm channel, "Odd Ball, do you copy?"

Odd Ball, a clone pilot, replied, "Copy, Red Leader."

"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me." The gray-eyed Jedi ordered.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position."

The protective ray shield lowered on the main hangar of the Trade Federation Cruiser, and the vulture droids start heading towards the three Jedi.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin grinned to himself, "Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side."

Ellia smiled too, "Couldn't agree more, Skywalker. You going head to head?"

"You know it."

"I thought so, i'll be right behind you."

Anakin could feel his old master's sense of protection coming through the force, "Take it easy, you two." He warned the duo.

"Here we go." Anakin breathed in as the vulture droids came speeding towards the three.

It was chaos, the three fighters were maneuvering at such speed all the time whilst firing laser shots at the ruthless droids.

"I'm going high and right." Anakin announced.

"I'll cover you, master."

"Hang on, El. There are four more of them." The Chosen One warned his apprentice.

"Do you think i care?" Ellia rolled her eyes as she followed her master's fighter.

"I swear if you get yourself killed." Anakin muttered under his breath.

The vulture droids managed to cling on to Anakin's ship, "Sithspit," he cursed, "I have four on me, Artoo, see what you can do."

The blue and white droid beeped in determination before setting to work on electrocuting the vulture droids off of the ship before they tore the thing apart.

Suddenly, blue laser fire came from behind Anakin, only just skimming his ship, and he knew who it was, "Ellia! What the kriff are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of those damn droids, what do you think?" The blonde Padawan's determined voice came through his comm.

"You're going to blow me into bits!"

"Am i that bad of a shot?" Ellia challenged her master as she shot down one of the three remaining droids, leaving two, as Artoo had managed to get rid of the first one.

"No but.." Anakin started before noticing that she had destroyed one, "Never mind, carry on."

Ellia laughed, and went on with destroying the two other droids, using the force to maneuver the laser fires to blast the things out of the sky.

"That's two times already, Skywalker."

"Shut up."

His grumpy response only made the young Padawan laugh even more, as she noticed Obi-Wan's red and white Jedi fighter pull up along side them.

"How nice of you to join us, Obi-Wan." Anakin chided.

"I had my own problems, now, lets get on with it."

The gaining Trade Federation ship had obviously already spotted the three gaining Jedi fighters, along with a whole squadron of clones covering them, "They're closing the blast doors, full velocity!" Anakin pressed on, Obi-Wan and Ellia following behind him.

First Anakin got through, his fighter making sparks fly as it collided with the surface of the hangar bay, then Obi-Wan, and then Ellia only just got through by the skin of her teeth, sighing with relief when she heard the blast doors behind her.

* * *

"You always have some really bright ideas, Skywalker." Ellia panted once the elevator doors closed and it started moving upwards. They had just finished off at least a hundred battle droids, it was obvious that the Separatists had known what they were going to do all along.

"It was the only way." Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You two need to focus, we have a job to do, you're so caught up in insulting and engaging in childish banter with each other that you forget the task at hand."

The younger duo just looked at each other, before snickering at the Jedi Master's seriousness, "Lighten up, master." Ellia joked.

Anakin, who still hadn't fully grown up when it came to pushing his master's buttons, joined in, "Yeah, Obi-Wan, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Before the auburn haired master could retort, the elevator came screeching to a halt, "Did you press the stop button?" He asked his former apprentice.

The Chosen One frowned, "No, did you?"

"No!"

The two Jedi looked to the blonde Padawan who stood on their right. Ellia held her hands up, "Don't look at me."

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin shrugged before igniting his lightsaber, and cutting a hole in the ceiling of the lift.

Ellia grinned as her master jumped up through it, and followed him up, leaving a brooding Obi-Wan behind.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." He complained, looking up at the two before activating his commlink, "Artoo... Artoo. Do you copy? Activate elevator...31174."

Artoo didn't answer, so Obi-Wan just waited for the little droid to answer, but instead of an answer, the elevator began to drop rapidly.

"Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up!"

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ellia had ended up hanging onto the ledge of a closed door, when they saw the elevator drop down.

"Great." Ellia said to her master sarcastically, "You are just full of wonderful ideas!"

"Shut up and listen to me," Anakin ordered, despite a smirk threatening to crawl across his face, "Droids are gonna come for us, so be ready to jump."

"Jump? Are you insane?!"

"Not yet." Anakin shrugged as he struggled to hang on the the ledge.

Just as her master predicted, the doors opened to reveal two battle droids, their blasters raised, "Hands up, Jedi! Don't move."

All the Chosen One had to do was look at his apprentice, before they both flipped up and off the walls like monkeys swinging from vines, luckily, Artoo had figured out what Obi-Wan wanted him to do, and the elevator had come up to their height just in time, so the duo just dropped back through the hole in which they had just jumped out of.

To their amusement, Obi-Wan was obviously startled, igniting his lightsaber before realising it was only his friends.

"Oh, it's only you."

Anakin frowned, "What was all of that about?"

"Well, Artoo has been..."

"No loose wire jokes . . . He's doing the best he can."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying!"

"I didn't say anything!"

Ellia sighed dramatically, like she always did when she wanted someone's attention, "Will you two laser brains be quiet? We have a task at hand." She cheekily mimicked Obi-Wan, who gave her a playful glare.

"Not funny."

Before either Ellia or Anakin could continue the joke, the doors opened to reveal the General's quarters, at the far side the Chancellor sat in a chair, binders restricting his arms from moving. The three made their way down the steps.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped forward, "Chancellor."

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, obviously concerned for his 'friend'.

Ellia's face remained stony as she joined her two masters in front of Palpatine, she had never been fond of the Supreme Chancellor, but knew that Anakin trusted his quite a great deal, so she kept quiet about it for his sake.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine nodded, gesturing them to look behind them, where Count Dooky stood, his red lightsaber ignited and two super battle droids at his side.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin, who's face turned into a smug look.

"I was about to say that." He agreed, before looking to Ellia, "You two, _young one_."

Count Dooku then jumped down to the main level, smirking, looking even cockier than Anakin in his prime.

"Get help!" Palpatine exclaimed, "You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan grinned as he took off his cloak, Anakin following suit.

The three ignited their identical blue blades, and started circling the ex-Jedi.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth.

Dooku, arrogant as ever, ignored the Jedi Master's threat and turned to Ellia, who was surprised he even acknowledged her, "I believe we haven't met, young one."

"I'm Skywalker's Padawan." The blonde spat, the usual determination flaring in her deep blue eyes, "I don't appreciate the things you've done, either."

Dooku just shrugged, "I don't care what you think of me, you're only a Jedi wannabe."

The three then charged towards the Sith Lords, and the lightsaber battle started.

Ellia found herself in her element battling the Sith Lord, it was a challenge compared to the usual easy slicing of droids, however she knew that Obi-Wan was getting tired, and her master was getting angrier.

Suddenly, the two super battle droids advanced towards them, so Anakin and Ellia broke away from the fight to easily dispose of the droids, jumping on top of them and plunging their lightsabers through the center.

Just as they were racing back to the battle, Dooku sent Obi-Wan flying to the side of the room, and used the force to drop a section of the balcony on top of him.

"No!" The master and apprentice duo yelled as they watched Obi-Wan fall unconscious, getting his legs near-crushed by the debris on top of him.

"I'll deal with this Sith scum." Anakin muttered to Ellia, "You go and help Obi-Wan."

Ellia nodded, with a look of concentration on her face, "Sure." She said, before deactivating her lightsaber, and flipping off of the balcony, racing over to Obi-Wan, and using the force to shakily move the broken piece of balcony off of the Jedi master.

Obi-Wan was unconscious, but Ellia knew exactly what to do to people who were unconscious in battle: Hit them.

So, using her best hand, she slapped the Jedi master across the face, _Kriff, i forgot Obi-Wan was on the council, _she thought, as the Master came back into consciousness, but luckily, he didn't even know what, or who, hit him._  
_

"Master?"

Immediately, Obi-Wan got up on his feet again, Ellia following him, as they turned around to see Anakin with one blue lightsaber and one red in his hands, crossed over Count Dooko's neck, to had lost both of his wrists.

Ellia smirked, nudging Obi-Wan with her elbow, "I know he could do it."

The Jedi Master looked down at the young Padawan, and saw how much she entirely believed and trusted Anakin. She was there for him and he was _always _there for her. That was something that Obi-Wan couldn't say that he did for his apprentice.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him." Palpatine flashed a sickly grin that made Ellia squirm, "Kill him now!"

"I shouldn't..." Anakin muttered, not taking his eyes off of the helpless Sith Lord.

Ellia's eyes widened, "Skywalker, don't."

Anakin looked back to Ellia, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Anakin.." Obi-Wan warned, "You are a _Jedi."_

The Chancellor completely ignored the blonde apprentice, "Do it!"

"Anakin, don't!" Ellia yelled, but it was too late.

Anakin cut off Count Dooku's head, but all four present in the room were distracted by a huge explosion that came from somewhere deep in the ship, and the floor even shook from the impact.

However the Chosen One turned back to his Jedi companions, "..I couldn't stop myself."

It broke his heart to see the disappointment in his former master's eyes, but his heart shattered when it was disappointment that showed in Ellia's eyes too. _I shouldn't have done that. _She had even called him Anakin. She had never, not even once, called her master _Anakin. She's pissed._

"You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive." The Chancellor reassured him, despite knowing the obvious disapproval from the other two in the room.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." Anakin countered, still starting to regret his decision to kill Dooku.

Anakin dropped the dead Sith Lord's lightsaber and deactivated his own, whilst Ellia went over to Palpatine and deactivated his binders.

To her utter shock, Palpatine flashed the blonde a smile as he stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder briefly, "Thank you, young one."

Ellia managed a small smile, "My pleasure, Chancellor."

Obi-Wan, tired of the talk, started towards the door, "If you don't mind, Chancellor Palpatine, we need to get going."

* * *

"You two are going to get all of us killed one day." Obi-Wan muttered to the master-apprentice duo as they were pushed into the bridge of the federation ship, their hands in binders.

Ellia just shrugged, "I just follow orders."

Before Obi-Wan or Anakin could retort, General Grievous came into view, "Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue."

"That depends upon your point of view." The Jedi master scoffed.

The cyborg continued, "Anakin Skywalker...I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older."

"General Grievous...Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies." The Jedi looked the monster up and down, "You're shorter than I expected."

"Ahhhh, Jedi scum.." The Commander spat, before turning to Ellia, "And Anakin Skywalker's young apprentice, Ellia Asajer. So mature and war-defined for such a young girl." He added, leaning into her so he was inches away.

Ellia peddled back a step or two, but she was not phased by the cowardly droid, "Well, i'd definitely say war has defined me much better than it has you. You're barely even a man."

She could hear Anakin, and even the Chancellor snicker at her insult, Obi-Wan, however, was not as impressed, "Anakin, Ellia, try not to upset him. We have a job to do." He said, before nodding to Anakin."

"Artoo!" The Chosen One ordered his small droid.

Artoo created a convincing distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses, and bouncing around. Obi-Wan, with his hands restrained with electrobonds, spun around, reached out, and using the Force, yanked his lightsaber, which had been confiscated along with Anakin and Ellia's, out of the General's cloak, and ignites it, cutting his bonds. He continued to spin around and cut Anakin and Ellia free.

Grievous was enraged when the otehr two Jedi used the force to retrieve tehir own lightsabers, "Crush them!" He ordered frantically, "Make them suffer!"

The droids that were surrounding them began to fire blindly at the three Jedi. All three Jedi immediately jump into battle with the droids, and were locked in a pitched battle between electro staffs and lightsabers with Grievous's magna guards.

Chancellor Palpatine was also immediately taken away by two battle droids, whilst General Grievous walked around the bridge directing the battle droids frantically in an attempt to maintain order.

"Stay and watch your stations!"

Obi-Wan and Ellia fought one of General Grievous's guards. Ellia effortlessly managed to sever the arm that it carried it's electrostaff in whilst Obi-Wan cut the whole thing in half.

The two battle droids tried to take Palpatine out of the bridge, but Anakin followed them down the hallway and cut them down, before making sure Palpatine was okay.

Once all three Jedi were finished with the magna guards, alarms started to sound as the giant spacecraft began to fall out of orbit. A pilot yelled at Grievous, "Sir, we are falling out of orbit! All aft control cells are dead!"

!Stay on course! Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit.!

The trio managed to easily destroy the remaining droids on the bridge, however General Grievous retrieved one of the staffs and faced Obi-Wan. Both Anakin and Ellia leaped over a console and landed behind the cyborg.

"You lose, General Kenobi."

"I don't think so, General Grievous."

Before a battle could even start, the same pilot got Grevious's attention, "The ship is breaking up!"

"We've run out of time."

OBI-WAN tried to get at Grievous, Anakin ran at the General from the opposing side and Ellia from behind him. Being the coward he was, he turned and threw his electrified staff at the window, it shattered, causing chaos as everything that was not nailed down was sucked into space. Grievous was the first one sucked out into space, disappearing from sight.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ellia and Palpatine held on for dear life, all fearing that they'd be sucked into space too, but thankfully, the blast shield closed around them.

"Let's try and get out." Anakin nodded to Obi-Wan as they made their way over to the navi-computer.

"All the escape pods have been launched."

"Grievous." Obi-Wan said distastefully, "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" The Chosen One asked, sitting down in the pilot's chair and seeing on a screen the back half of the ship break away. There was suddenly a great jolt, and the ship tilted forward.

"Well?"

Ellia stood beside the Chancellor, "Anakin will be fine with this, he's been in rougher situations, i'm sure." he told Ellia.

The blonde almost rolled her eyes, "Yes, i know, we've been in situations like this a thousand times," She tried to explain politely, "But i don't doubt my master, not one bit."

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." Anakin shrugged, "Strap yourselves in."

The three standing strapped themselves into chairs whilst Anakin struggled with the controls of the ship. To Anakin's relief, Artoo moved in on Palpatine 's controls and assisted in flying the cruiser.

"Steady," Obi-Wan guided his former Padawan, "Altitude...eighteen degrees."

"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins."

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins."

Suddenly, to everyone, the ship felt a lot lighter, half of the ship had broken off.

"We lost something." Anakin said dryly, making Ellia smirk to herself.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Obi-Wan said encouragingly.

"Now we're really picking up speed... I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down."

"Careful...we're heating up-twelve thousand...thirteen thousand.."

"What's our speed?"

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty." Ellia informed her master, whilst Obi-Wan kept track of the temperature.

"Temp ten thousand, nine thousand...we're in the atmosphere."

Anakin winced slightly, "Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields."

"Oh, really?" The blonde Corellian remarked sarcastically, "I thought we were fine."

"Shut up, Blondie."

"Landing strip's straight ahead."

"We're coming in too hot!"

"Easy-easy."

The ship left a contrail as it streaked across the Coruscanti skyline, Palpatine, Ellia and Obi-Wan held on for dear life as the ship shook and rattled toward an industrial landing platform.

The smoking ship approached the landing strip as five Fireships sprayed it with foam. The ship finally made a rather hard, screeching, but safe landing.

Obi-Wan leaned back with relief, running a hand through his auburn hair, "Another happy landing."

* * *

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as his master got out of the Jedi shuttle.

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

The Chosen One folded his arms and leaned across the doorway, "Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time."

The Jedi Master smiled, "Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely.."

"All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness."

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"All right. But you owe me, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan smirked along with his former apprentice, "Ninth time, that business on Cato Nemoidia.. doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing."

Anakin smiled as his former master walked off, before he felt a very annoyed Ellia behind him in the shuttle.

"You're angry, aren't you?" He asked, turning around to see the young blonde with her arms folded.

Ellia took a step forward, prodding him in the chest, "Damn right i'm kriffing well angry! You killed someone. Sith Lord or not he was _unarmed._"

"I'm sorry."

She was about to carry on, but then was caught off guard by her master saying sorry, "What?"

"I should have listened to you." Anakin sighed, "It was wrong what i did."

"It damn well was, Skywalker, i know that i'm not the master, but i know what's right and wrong. We are Jedi. We aren't murderers."

Anakin looked at his apprentice, and realised how much she had changed. She had, no longer sixteen, but seventeen, Ellia had grown a good few inches, and no longer wore her hair up in a braid, but down, her choppy, messy bangs had grown out, her padawan braid hiding underneath. But she had also matured greatly, and it was times like this when the Chosen One realised that being sixteen was totally different to being seventeen. The blonde was a fierce warrior, but had a soft heart and knew the right things to do and say, always.

Speaking his thoughts without actually realising it, Anakin sighed, "When did you grow up?"

Ellia frowned, "What?"

"You're not a child anymore, El. You're a young woman now, a strong one too." Anakin smiled, "And i'm proud of who you've become over these past seven months."

As if she had forgiven him already, Ellia grinned, embracing her master, "Well thanks, Skywalker, i'd love to stay and chat, but your wi-.. i mean, Senator Amidala wants to see you."

Anakin turned around to see Padme in the shadows, looking at him, beckoning for him to join her. The Jedi turned to Ellia, "Looks like you'll have to deal with the politicians."

"Oh, no, please," Ellia begged, "I hate them."

"They love you though, you'll be fine."

The blonde pouted, and stepped out of the shuttle, turning back to him, "You owe me one, Skywalker."

Anakin held a hand to his heart, "And i am eternally grateful." He said mockingly.

Ellia just rolled her eyes, and caught up with the group of talking senators.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is just a really really short chapter where Ellia finds out about Padme's pregnancy, i'm planning to skip a few things to get to the real AU parts.**

"You wanted to see me?" Ellia stepped inside 500 republica, she'd been there once or twice, when she and her master were home Padme had invited her round a few times. She got on with the senator, and had to protect her a number of times, she'd even been sent on a diplomatic mission with her, so the two were close.

Anakin smiled and lead his apprentice to the main lounge, where Padme was sat. He sat down next to her, whilst Ellia took her place opposite.

"Yes, we both did actually." Padme spoke for her husband, "We have to tell you something, you're the only person we trust completely with this.."

Ellia raised an eyebrow, she was already certain of what she was about to hear.

"Padme's pregnant."

Fighting the urge to leap out of her seat and throw her arms around the two of them, Ellia let a big grin form on her face, "Congratulations!" She beamed, "I am happy for you both, honestly, i'm ecstatic."

Anakin smiled, "Remember-"

"I won't tell a soul." The blonde finished for him, "I can't believe you're going to be a father, Skywalker."

The Chosen One smiled lovingly at his wife, before turning back to his Padawan, "I think i'm still processing it."

Padme laughed, "Anyway, don't you two have a meeting to go to?"

Ellia looked at her chrono, "I think we've missed it, Obi-Wan's not gonna be happy."

Anakin sighed, "Well, we may as well go and apologise." He said, before kissing Padme on the cheek, "I'll see you later, angel."

"I'll be here."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Do you think Obi-Wan may be able to help us?" Padme asked, her eyes full of concern._

_"We don't need his help." Anakin shook his head, "Our baby is a blessing."_

_The former queen still didn't look convinced, "You need to tell Ellia."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she can help you, she can be there for you when i can't."_

_The Chosen One ran a hand through his wavy brown hair, "You're right, i'll tell her tomorrow."_

_"Good." Padme smiled slightly, before kissing her husband on the forehead. _

* * *

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin raced into the empty briefing room, "Even Ellia showed up."

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse."

The blonde seventeen year old smirked at her master beside Obi-Wan, "Well, that's a first." She muttered under her breath.

Neither of the older Jedi heard the Padawan though, "In short, they are going very well." Obi-Wan explained, "Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked, noticing his former master's reluctance to be enthusiastic.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

Ellia frowned, "More? That's ludicrous."

"Why? That can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war." Anakin countered evenly.

Ellia and Obi-Wan glanced at each other, before the auburn-haired Jedi turned back to the Chosen One, "Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Be careful of what?"

"He has requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council?" Anakin frowned, "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter." Anakin confessed modestly, "Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, "The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings."

Anakin nodded, as he watched his former master leave. Ellia also turned to exit, however Anakin caught her by the wrist, forcing her to look at her master, "I need to speak with you."

The blonde gently removed herself from his grip, "What's wrong? You've been so on edge lately," She said, her concern obvious, before lowering her voice, "Is it because of the baby?"

"Partly."

"What's troubling you?"

"I.. Remember when we first met, and i told you i had nightmares about my mother just before she died?" Anakin asked, figuring that reminding his padawan of that would help explain the situation a bit better.

"Yes?"

"Last night, i had nightmares about Padme.. dying in child birth." The Jedi struggled to even say the last part, a lump forming in his throat at even the thought of it.

Ellia could see how much it was troubling her master, "It's okay, master." She whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Do want to know what i think about it?"

Anakin nodded.

"You two love each other, Padme is your world, and you are hers." She stated, more or less saying it as a fact than telling Anakin, "From the way i see it, love is a powerful emotion, and with true love, you can get through anything."

"What if love isn't enough?"

The blonde saw the conflict in her master's blue eyes, and hugged him, "Trust yourself. You are the greatest Jedi i have ever met. You need to believe in what you can do, and believe in the bond that you and Padme share. Your baby will be_ fine_, master."

Anakin wrapped his arms around his apprentice, his little sister, and his best friend, thankful that he had someone like her to reassure him. But, somewhere in the back of his mind was telling him that his powers weren't enough, that his love for Padme wasn't enough.

* * *

"What did the Chancellor want?" Ellia asked her master as they walked down the halls of the Jedi temple, trying to hide her distaste for the slimy leader.

"He wanted me to be appointed to Master on the council."

The blonde frowned, "But.. doesn't the council decide who's on the council?"

"Yes." Anakin snapped, "The Chancellor personally requested it."

"And they said..?"

"They said that i'm on the council, but i am not a Master." The Chosen One tried to hide his anger on the subject, "They were annoyed that the Chancellor requested me to be put on the council."

"I kriffin' well would be if i were on the council," Ellia grumbled, "How arrogant.."

"So you don't think i should be a master then?" Anakin shot.

The Padawan rolled her eyes, "Of course i do, you laser brain. But at the right time. When the council wants you to, not the Chancellor. He is not a Jedi, so he has no business in the matter of who is appointed and who isn't."

Before Anakin could retort, Obi-Wan walked up to the two, obviously wanting to continue the argument that Ellia had just started, "You're angry." He stated.

"What kind of nonsense is this, Obi-Wan? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master!?" Anakin complained, "That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

The Jedi Master obviously wasn't having any of the moaning that was coming from his former apprentice, "Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age... It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Ellia held a hand to Obi-Wan, "See! I'm glad i'm not the only one who thinks that."

Anakin looked to both of his best friends, "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

The Padawan's eyes almost widened at Obi-Wan's outburst, but she agreed with him, _Someone had to say it._

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin shot defensively.

Ellia scoffed, and Obi-Wan had to fight not to roll his eyes, "Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation."

"You mean divided loyalties."

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it."

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve."

"Your modesty is astounding." Ellia remarked sarcastically."

"Shut up."

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan warned.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie."

"I hope so.."

"We both hope so."

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin eyed his former master suspiciously.

Obi-Wan found himself having to choose his wordsd carefully in front of the Chosen One, "Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation."

"What situation?"

The Jedi master took a deep breath, dreading his former apprentice's reaction, "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!"

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally."

Anakin shook his head, "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"Yeah, sure, and Master Yoda is a Sith Lord." Ellia rolled her eyes, only to be ignored once more by both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin." Obi-Wan explained carefully, "Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

The Chosen One paused for a second to consider, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code." He concluded, deciding not to voice his agreement in the matter, "Against the Republic. Against a mentor... and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Master?" Ellia ran after Anakin, who was walking at an even brisker pace than usual, "What's wrong?"

"The Sith Lord." The Chosen One explained, barely even looking to his apprentice, "It's Palpatine."

Ellia wanted to be shocked, but in all honesty she wasn't, there was always something weird about the Chancellor, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm telling Master Windu."

"Good." Ellia nodded, "Anakin, i know you're mad at the council, and we're in a war that really doesn't make any sense, but please; remember who the real enemy is."

Anakin looked to his apprentice and frowned, seeing the serious expression on the blonde's face. When he first met her he thought she was eighteen, but now, he thought she may as well have been twenty one years old.

Before he could even ask her what she meant, Ellia continued, "I have to go, your wife's invited me round." She winked, "Good luck, Skywalker, and may the Force be with you."

The Jedi smiled, "Thanks, Blondie, you too."

* * *

"Milady, are you okay?" Ellia asked, as she joined Padme at the large panoramic window of 500 republica.

Padme turned to the blonde, unable to stop the tears and put on her senatorial face as she normally would, "No.." She whispered, feeling more helpless than ever.

Ellia frowned and hugged the former Queen, "What's wrong, Padme? You can tell me."

The Nabooan Senator pulled away, "It's.. it's Anakin. He's worrying me, a lot."

"I feel the same way."

"He's just been so on edge, obsessed with saving me from his visions." She continued, "And he's stressed, the matter about the council doesn't help. Ani's always felt out of place among the Jedi, you are the only person who made him feel like he belonged."

Ellia wanted to smile at that, however her grave expression remained, "These nightmares, Padme. He's afraid of them, terrified, in fact. He can't live without you, you're his whole life. I told him that his love would be enough to save you from what ever he thinks is going to happen."

Padme nodded sadly, "He expects too much of himself, he doesn't realise what he has already become.."

"A great Jedi."

"Exactly."

"Everything will be fine, i promise."

The Senator paused for a second, "Promise me another thing."

"Anything."

"Look after Ani, do everything you can to make sure he is okay, please."

"I promise you, Padme, i'd do that for him anyway."

Padme sighed, a bit more relieved, "Thank you, El, you've done so much for Anakin and i."

"It's because i care about both of you, a lot."

The former Queen smiled once more, and hugged her friend, glad that her husband had someone like Ellia Asajer keeping him in line when she couldn't.

* * *

Ellia had stayed with Padme all night, talking about the war, and each other's past. However, suddenly the Padawan felt like she was being punched in the gut, a piercing pain running through her.

"El? Are you alright?" Padme asked with concern as Ellia doubled over in her seat.

The blonde looked up, tears in her eyes, "The Jedi Temple." She whispered as she got up and went over to the window, Padme following her.

The two woman gasped at the sight they saw, the Temple that they both knew so well was up in flames, black smoke coming from it, making the Coruscanti sky hazy.

"Palpatine." Ellia growled, knowing straight away that he was behind the actions.

"What about Anakin?" Padme asked, suddenly anxious about the whereabouts of her husband.

Ellia turned to answer, however it was C-3PO who answered from behind the two, "The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple. Don't worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be all right."

The blonde Padawan didn't even have to say anything, all she did was embrace her friend, tears running down both of their cheeks as they continued to watch the sacred Jedi Temple go up in flames.

Ellia's pain hadn't stopped, one by one, she felt the light beacons of the Jedi that she knew disappear in the Force. Her friends were being killed, her family were being killed, her brothers and sisters were being killed. People who she loved and cared for were being slaughtered, she could feel it, and she was trying not to let her anger get out of control. Darth Sidious was behind it, and the Corellian Jedi was_ not_ happy. She was _furious_.

* * *

It had been several hours, and Ellia had requested that she go and meditate for a while, really, she just wanted a nap, the Padawan was exhausted and needed rest. Padme had told her that she had to stay in one of the spare bedrooms in 500 Republica, it was obvious that no Jedi was safe anymore, so Ellia had gracefully accepted the offer, and was currently in a deep sleep.

Padme stood before the window of her living room, watching the plume of smoke from the Jedi Temple. C-3PO entered from the bedroom, trotting over to his mistress, "Milady, there's a Jedi fighter docking on the veranda."

The Senator immediately ran to the master bedroom and out onto the veranda, seeing Anakin jump out of his Jedi fighter. The couple ran to each other and embraced, Anakin could even sense the concern radiating off of his wife.

"Are you all right?" Padme asked, pulling away, "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple...you can see the smoke from here."

Anakin smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"Captain Typho's here, so is El, we're safe. What's happening?"

"The situation is not good." The Chosen One looked down, "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic..."

"Not Ellia though, surely?"

Anakin shook his head, "She knows where her loyalties lie, and El's only a Padawan, she knew nothing of the thing, like me."

"I can't believe that!" Padme gasped, shocked at the disclosure.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true." The Jedi-turned-Sith-Lord confessed, "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Anakin, what are you going to do?"

He looked down for a moment, and stepped away from his wife, "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate, and with you, and the baby, and my little sister."

Padme smiled at hearing Anakin call his Padawan his 'little sister', before becoming serious again, "What about Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know... Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"How could this have happened?"

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation." Anakin explained, "There are also traitors in the Senate."

Padme tried her best to cover up her reaction, she hadn't told Anakin of her involvement with the Delegation of 2000, "Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid."

Anakin took Padme in his arms, stroking her hair softly, "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise."

The Senator kissed her husband, more for comfort, even though she was a strong Senator, and former Queen, she was still scared. Scared for what kind of galaxy her child would have to grow up in.

Anakin pulled away, "Wait for me."

"I will."

And with that, Anakin got back into his fighter. His own wife didn't even know what he'd just done, who he'd just killed, and who he was about to kill.

* * *

"What was the meeting about then?" Ellia asked as Padme returned to her apartment.

The Senator was obviously fuming, "Chancellor- or should i say, _Emperor _Palpatine has just turned the Republic into his own Empire, run exclusively by himself."

"Son-of-a-bitch." The Padawan shook her head, "What did he say about the Jedi?"

"That they plotted to overthrow him."

Ellia was taken aback, "Do _you_ believe this?" she asked.

"I don't know what to believe. Anakin came by last night, whilst you were meditating. He believes it."

"Palpatine tricked him, i know he did. Skywalker is a good guy, he wouldn't follow a Sith Lord lightly."

Padme nodded, "I know, El. We just have to hope."

Threepio then trotted over to the two women, "Master Kenobi is here."

The two turned around to see the Jedi Master enter the room, and approach them, "Master, you survived." Ellia sighed with relief, "Are there any more?"

Obi-Wan's expression remained grave, "That we know of, just Yoda, you and I, and Anakin."

Padme sighed with relief, however Ellia frowned, knowing that there was something bad happening, "Obi-Wan, what is it?"

"Do you know where Anakin is now?"

Both of the women shook their heads, "No, he was here last night, but he didn't say." Padme lied.

"I need both of your help,he's in grave danger."

Padme gasped, "From the Sith?"

"From himself . . . Padme, Ellia, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" The Senator almost yelled in disbelief.

Ellia however, was silent. Somehow, most likely through their bond, she knew that Anakin had turned to the dark side. She could feel it.

"I have seen a security hologram of him...killing younglings."

"Younglings?!" Ellia cried, a lump forming in her throat. _He's more gone than i thought._

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" Padme shook her ehad, refusing to believe the truth.

"He was deceived by a lie." Obi-Wan explained, "We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you ... I can't." The former queen whispered, sitting down, Ellia sat down beside her, silent, angry tears running down her face. It wasn't even Sidious that killed her friends, it was _him_. Her own master.

"I must find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"He has become a very great threat."

Answering for her distraught friend, Ellia shook her head, "No, we can't do that Obi-Wan. You're going to have to find him yourself."

Obi-Wan looked at Ellia, the girl who he discovered and looked over, and watched grow up before him, accepting that she was never going to rat out her master, before turning to Padme, "Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padme looked away, knowing all too well that the Jedi Master already knew.

"I'm so sorry." He said gravely before turning, and leaving for his speeder.

Once Obi-Wan had definitely left, Padme turned to Ellia, "What are we going to do?"

The same determination that Ellia always had flickered in her deep blue eyes, "If you're up to it, we're gonna go to wherever he is and knock some sense into his goddamn head. If i have to drag him by the balls back to the light side, i will, believe me."

Normally Padme would have laughed at the blonde's comment, but she just nodded, getting up, "I'm up for it. He's on Mustafar."

* * *

"My Lady, let me come with you." Captain Typho tried to persuade the Senator.

Padme shook her head, "There is no danger. The fighting is over, and... this is personal."

"As you wish, My Lady," Typho bowed respectfully, "but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be all right, Captain." Padme smiled, "This is something I must do myself. Besides, i have my very own Jedi Padawan to look after me." She smiled, gesturing to Ellia, who was walking up to the Nabooan vessel, passing Typho and joining Padme at her side.

Typho looked to the Jedi, eyeing her suspiciously, not knowing whether to trust her or not, Padme saw this, "And i have Threepio to look after me, too." She added, just for good measure, even though both Ellia and herself knew that the golden droid was worthless in a fight.

The Captain nodded, before taking off in his speeder whilst Padme, Ellia and Threepio boarded the ship.

"I hope he still has part of his head screwed on straight." Ellia muttered as the vessel took off and exited Coruscant.


	9. Chapter 9

"Padme, I saw your ship." Anakin ran over to Padme and Ellia, who had just exited the Nabooan ship, he hugged Ellia tightly, sending her soft reassurance through their still strong force bond, before embracing Padme lovingly.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme cried into her husband's chest.

The Sith pulled away, "It's all right, you're safe now, both of you. What are you doing out here?"

"We were so worried about you. Obi-Wan told us terrible things." The Senator explained.

"What things?" Anakin frowned, eyeing both of the women suspiciously.

"He said you have turned to the dark side.." Padme started.

However it was Ellia who finished for her, "That you killed younglings." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained, venom in his voice as he said his former master's name.

"He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows.." Padme confessed quietly, "He wants to help you."

The Sith shook his head, "Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't.. he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"And all i want is to have my master, my best friend, and my _brother_."

Anakin looked to Ellia, "You will always have me, El. I promise you." He siad, before turning to his wife, "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." Padme pleaded, believing Obi-Wan's words more and more by the second.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

Anakin smiled, "Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Padme backed away, shaking her head, Ellia at her side, "I don't believe what I'm hearing...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan." The Chosen One ordered, pointing a finger at both his wife and apprentice, "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you two turn against me!" He raised his voice.

Padme let tears stream down her face, "I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. That neither of us can follow, surely, you know that?"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done.. what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!"

"Don't do this, Skywalker." Ellia warned her master, "This isn't you, you know that you're not a Sith. We both love you!"

Anakin's attention, however, was not on the two women he cared most about, it was on Obi-Wan, who stood at the top of the ramp of Padme's ship, "Liars!" The Sith screamed, at all three of them.

Ellia and Padme both spun around to see the Jedi Master, "Obi-Wan! What are you doing here?!"

"No!" the Senator shook her head.

Anakin was enraged, in a fit of anger, "You're with him! You've betrayed me! Both of you! You brought him here to kill me!"

"NO! Anakin. I swear.. i.." Padme started to explain, however she was cut off by Anakin raising his hand, and force choking her. The former queen raised both of her hands to her throat, struggling to breath.

"Anakin! Stop it! Please!" Ellia pleaded, tears threatening to leave her eyes, "You can't do this!"

Her pleading had the opposite effect on her master though, he raised his other hand, "Shut up!" He roared, using the force to choke the other women too, "You never loved me! Either of you!"

Ellia held her own hands to her throat, trying to use the force to block her master's iron grip, but it was useless.

Obi-Wan had had enough, "Let them go, Anakin." He ordered sternly.

The fallen Jedi ignored his former master's orders, "What have you and she been up to?"

"Let them go!" The auburn haired master yelled.

Anakin then released his grip on Padme and Elle, who automatically fell to the ground beside each other, unconscious.

"You turned them against me!" Anakin growled, "The only people i could trust!"

Taking his gaze off of the two unconscious women, Obi-Wan looked back to the crazed Sith, "You have done that yourself."

"You will not take them from me!" The Chosen One yelled, taking off his cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan countered, flinging off his own cloak, "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now.. until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

The two circled each other, Obi-Wan taking a moment to check if Padme and Ellia were still alive.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan." Anakin spat, glaring at his former master, "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan retorted in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" The Jedi Master yelled, loosing his patience rapidly.

"If you're not with me," Anakin said dangerously, "you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment, "I will do what I must."

Obi-Wan then ignited his lightsaber, preparing himself for the battle.

"You will try." Vader snarled, before igniting his own lightsaber, and flipping over Obi-Wan's head.

The two clashed lightsabers, and a ferocious battle then started, both of the men immediately forgetting that there were two women unconscious, one being pregnant, lying on the floor.

Luckily, however, Artoo and Threepio had noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellia found herself returning to consciousness a few minutes later, however, she was in the medical wing of the ship in which she arrived in.

"Threepio?" She yelled for the golden droid, sitting up and looking around her.

Padme was lying opposite her, unconscious still. For a moment the Padawan wondered what they were doing there, however she then noticed purple, black and blue bruises forming on Padme's neck. She held a hand to her own neck, and pressed down, pain rippling through her. Anakin had force choked her. He'd force choked both her and Padme. He nearly killed them both.

Ellia knew she should have been mad, furious, in fact. But she wasn't. Disappointed, yes. But angry? Not anymore. Because the blonde knew full well that there was still hope for her master. And a spark of hope could banish any remains of the dark side. No one had returned from the dark side, but if someone was going to do it, it may as well be the Chosen One.

She loved Anakin too much to accept that he was lost. _He is not lost. _There was no way that she was going to leave that god forsaken planet without the Anakin she knew and loved like a brother. She promised Padme, and Ellia Asajer did not break promises.

_Ellia!_

It was like a cry for help, rippling through the force, coming from Anakin. His presence was bold and strong like always, but he was in trouble.

Immediately, the blonde leaped out of the bunk that she was in, ignoring Threepio asking her if she was okay. Following her master's presence in the force she ran across the molten land of the lava planet, the pain getting stronger by the minute. Anxiety suddenly filled the young Padawan as she continued to get closer to both Obi-Wan and Anakin; he was dying, or he was going to die if they didn't get him some place soon.

When she got there, Ellia could have broken down in tears just looking at the sight, but she was too strong for that.

Anakin- well, part of Anakin lay, on the scorching rock, without legs or one arm, burnt. His whole body, the skin scorched off, just leaving open flesh. Even the leather of his Jedi robes had been marred into the open flesh. His hair was gone, everything was gone. He was barely even recognizable.

Obi-Wan, stood at the top of the small hill, pain in his eyes as he watched the man he loved as a brother and son burn to death.

Well, near death. Ellia was not going to let Anakin Skywalker die.

"What in the nine Corellian hells do you think you're doing?!" She yelled to the Jedi Master, not really caring if she was being disrespectful, "You're meant to be the kriffin' Negotiator!"

"I did what i had to do!" Obi-Wan shot back, not able to look at the scene before them anymore.

"Oh, no." Ellia shook her head, "He is not lost yet!"

Ignoring Obi-Wan's orders to stop what she was doing, Ellia stormed to the bottom of the hill, kneeling down beside her master, who was groaning in pain even though the flames had stopped, "It's okay, Skywalker." She whispered, "I'm here, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." She told him, as she picked up what remained of his ruined body, ignoring the pain of the heat burning her own skin. She already had bruises on her neck, what had she got to loose?

"Thank you.. El." Anakin half moaned, half whispered, barely managing to breath.

_That wasn't very Sith Lord like.. _Ellia thought to herself as she got up from kneeling.

Ellia gritted her teeth and got on with carrying her master to near-safety, despite Obi-Wan yelling at her from behind, "He is a Sith Lord!"

"Not yet he isn't!"

"Ellia listen to me!"

"Listening to orders is not something i excel in, Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi Master eventually accepted that he was going to have to let Ellia bring Anakin with them. Part of him was glad, he would have hated to live with the guilt of killing his former apprentice in such a gruesome way.

Ellia was thankful that she got to the Nabooan ship in time, if she had been any longer she might have crumpled under the weight of her master, limbless or not.

She lay him down on the bunk that she had been on just a few minutes ago, thankful that both Anakin and Padmé had fallen unconscious. If they were to wake up it woulad not be pleasant.

"Obi-Wan, go and take off, get us to the nearest medical facility." She ordered, not caring anymore that she was telling her master's master what to do.

The Jedi Master wanted to stay and check that Padme more than anyone was okay, and that the child that she was carrying was okay, but given that Ellia was obviously fuming at what he had done to her master, Obi-Wan decided to obey the Padawan's orders, and went to the cockpit of the ship, taking off.

Ellia knelt down beside the bunk that Anakin was laid on, and began to hook him up to a respirator, praying that it would be enough to keep him alive.

"Come on, Skywalker, you're too stubborn to die." She muttered to herself, as she stood back up, sending him soft reassurance through the force, telling him that it was going to be okay. _It has to be okay._

The blonde then returned to the cockpit, just in time to see the ship jump into lightspeed. She sat down in the co-pilots seat, next to Obi-Wan, who had sat back, obviously deep in thought.

He turned to Ellia, noticing the bruises on her neck, "Ellia.." He stared at them, reaching his hand out to stroke them.

However the Padawan grabbed the master's hand, and gently set it back on Obi-Wan's lap, "No. Obi-Wan, i'm fine." She shook her head, "I have to be fine."

"You can't always be the strong one."

Ellia glared at him, "I will be strong for my master. Because he needs me, and i made a promise that i intend to keep."

"He is not your master anymore."

"You don't even know why he turned, do you?"

"Because he wanted more power."

"No, Obi-Wan. Because the night he found out Padme was pregnant, he had nightmares. Like the one's he had of his mother before she died. The ones that _you_ dismissed. He was so worried about loosing her that he wanted to do everything he could to save Padme and his child. Sidious obviously knew this, and took advantage of it."

"You're right."

"Of course i'm kriffin' right."

Obi-Wan looked up to the girl that he discovered, the girl that he watched over like his own daughter, "What have i done?"

Ellia just stared at him, a hard, stony look on her face, "That's not for me to answer Obi-Wan. You figure out what you've done."

And with that, she left the Jedi Master to realise what he had done.

Not just on Mustafar, but for the past however many years.

* * *

"Polis Massa?" Ellia frowned, "Why in the hell do you want to go to a goddamn asteroid?"

"Ellia, i think that you've forgotten, that the Empire has made the Jedi public enemies. The facilities on there are to a very high standard, i assure you, and they are good friends to the Jedi, we're meeting Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa there."

_Shit, _the blonde thought to herself, _Yoda's gonna kill me for not letting Obi-Wan do what he was told._

"You're projecting." Obi-Wan tried to smile.

"Sorry."

The Jedi Master laughed slightly, "It's quite alright. I think you forget that we have shared a strong bond through the force since i found you as a baby."

"So did i.." Ellia looked down, "Wait? So you've heard my thoughts before?"

"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan smirked, "I've found that you're even more sarcastic inside, and you speak like a Hutt, even when you were small."

The Padawan just shrugged, "Eh, i'm Corellian. You can take the girl out of Corellia, but you can't take Corellia out of the girl."

"You're true there.." Obi-Wan smiled and stroked his beard, before gently saying, "Have you thought of your mother recently?"

Astounded by the random question, Ellia looked up, "Yes. Every day. She's alone Obi-Wan, since i was fourteen, since.."

"Your father." Obi-Wan finished for her.

"Yes." The blonde sighed, "She's only ever met me once, and he never did."

"There was nothing you could have done, Ellia, you know that. Everyone in the mines that day were killed."

Ellia ran a hand through her blonde curls, "I understand that now, but i worry about her, every day."

"Your father was a good man."

"How do you know?" The Padawan frowned.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, "I think you're forgetting who actually found you when you were two years old and took you to the temple."

"What was he like?"

"Tall, very strong. Brown hair, your eyes, which is the only part of you that your mother did not have." The Jedi Master reminisced, "He was incredibly kind, caring, loyal to you and your mother. He was prepared to do anything for you, to give you a good life. When he agreed to let you become a Jedi, i saw that same, feisty, fiery determination in his blue eyes, exactly like yours. He would be very proud of you, like your mother is."

Ellia smiled, "I know, Obi-Wan. Both of them will always be in my heart."

"I'm glad that you understand that." The auburn haired Jedi put a hand on her shoulder, before turning back to the viewport, "It seems, that we're nearly here."

Suddenly, a fresh wave of anxiety rolled over Ellia all over again. What if Padme didn't survive? What if the child didn't survive? What if Anakin didn't survive? All outcomes she could think of were not good. The baby dying would break either of the couple's hearts, but they couldn't live without one another. Anakin wasn't in a stable situation at all, he was barely even alive. And the trauma of being force choked and finding out your husband helped kill the Jedi and turned to the dark side would not help Padme in her pregnancy. But Ellia knew that there was one thing, that she solely believed would fix any situation, no matter how dark.

_Hope._

**Author's note: Just a little bonding between Ellia and Obi-Wan, whilst explaining some of her past. She wasn't as attached to her mother and father as Anakin, so she was able to get over it. Please review and favorite and follow or even just read it! I don't mind:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ellia stood, watching through the window as the medics from the Polis Massa base examined Anakin, who they had sedated, just to keep him asleep. They said that they were definitely severe burns, but whether his lungs and vital organs could be repaired, they weren't sure at the moment.

Obi-Wan was with Padmé, as was Senator Organa, and it was at that moment when the Padawan found out exactly where Master Yoda was; behind her.

"Yes, master?" Ellia turned around, to see the old Jedi looking as aged as ever.

"Padawan Asajer, long time it has been, hmm?"

The blonde smiled, "I guess it has."

"Ask some questions, I must. Expect this outcome, I did not."

Ellia's smiled faded, and she looked down, "I love my master, like a brother, he's my best friend. Even though I've only been with him a few months, we have such a strong bond. I know I seem attached-"

"Attached you are, indeed, but a bad thing, this is not."

The blonde's eyes widened, "I-It's not?"

Yoda flashed a small smile, "In either you or your master's case, it is not. Need each other, you do, just as need Senator Amidala, Anakin does."

"You are right.."

"Know about the marriage, did you?"

Ellia knew there was no way that she could get away with lying, "Yes. I know it's against the code and-"

"Enough apologising, Padawan Asajer. The Jedi Code, flawed it is. Loyal, you have been to your master. A quality of a great Jedi Knight, this is."

As well as being surprised at the small Jedi Master giving her a compliment, Ellia nearly had to question herself if she heard correctly, "Master, did you just say.. that you think the Jedi Code is.. Wrong?"

"Partly. A strong emotion, love is. Underestimated it's use in the light side of the force, we did. If channelled in the right way, a strong ally love can be, as it is for young Skywalker, and for you, I am guessing."

Ellia nodded, before looking down, "What are you going to do with Anakin?"

Yoda gave her a reassuring smile, "Do not worry, young one. If your beliefs are correct, then return from the dark side, the Chosen One will."

"You believe in him?"

"As much as you? No. But with a Padawan like you at his side, yes."

Ellia found herself smiling, "Thank you, Master Yoda, for understanding."

"Need to thank me, you do not, be with your master, you need to be."

"I will, Master Yoda, always."

The Jedi Master then looked to her neck, where the bruises were big and noticeable, "Wish to get checked over, do you?"

"No, it's fine, Master, thank you though."

Yoda smiled at the young Padawan, before exiting the viewing room.

However, Ellia could sense something, bad. It was like someone's presence in the force was slipping away; it was Padmé.  
The blonde knew what she had to do, so she started walking at a brisk pace through the medical facility, reminding herself of Skywalker. She ended up looking for Obi-Wan's presence, and found him in by Padmé's side, holding her hand whilst she screamed in pain.

Ellia, not even acknowledging the Senator from Alderaan outside, came to Padmé side, "I take it she's in labour?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the blonde, not finding her sarcasm entertaining, "Yes."

"Is the baby okay?"

"They are fine."

"They?!"

"Twins."

Ellia looked down at Padmé who was not enjoying the birth process, "It's okay, Padmé, you're doing so well."

All the Senator could do is nod through her tears, and carry on.

"The first one is coming." The midwife droid stated as it prepared itself to deliver the first baby.

With one more push it was out, "It's a boy." The droid said, handing him to Ellia, who bent down in front of Padmé, "What are you going to call him?"

"Luke." She whispered, looking at the crying child, unable to process that he was hers, however, she couldn't rejoice in the birth for two long, because the other was coming out.

"One last push Padmé." Obi-Wan promised.

Padmé nodded, and use all of the wavering strength in her small body to push one last time.

A baby girl was then handed to Obi-Wan, who then took Ellia's place, "Leia."

Ellia frowned, Padme looked like she was weak, and it was her presence that she felt slipping away, she was dying.

Obi-Wan grimaced, " You have twins, Padme They need you, hang on."

"I can't.." The Senator whispered.

The blonde felt tears pricking in her eyes, "Padme, you can't die, you can't."

Padme looked to Ellia and managed a tired smile, "Look after him.. El."

"I promised you," Ellia tried not to let the tears fall as the midwife droid took Luke from her arms, "I won't break it."

The former Queen then turned to Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan...there...is good in him. I know there is...still..."

And in one last gasp of breath, Padme Amidala, died.

Outside the room, Bail Organa and now Master Yoda looked down in mourning of the loss, Ellia couldn't hold it in anymore, and Obi-Wan knew this.

Wrapping his arms around the Padawan, Obi-Wan fought the urge to cry himself, Anakin was going to be lost without her. Ellia cried into Obi-Wan, forgetting about the bruises on her neck and the burns on her skin. She never referred to Anakin as her father, because that was Obi-Wan's spot in her heart.

"She's dead, Obi-Wan." The blonde cried silently, "I can't believe.. she's dead."

"There was nothing they could do, Ellia. She was weak from.. what happened, and they discovered an underlying heart problem brought on by stress from the war. The birth process weakened her even more."

That only made Ellia cry even more, "It'll p-push Anakin over the edge, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan pulled away, "That is why you have to be there for him, we both do."

Wiping her tears away, the blonde nodded, "I will _always_ be there for him."

* * *

Anakin was laying in his room, machines hooked up to him, and a respirator to keep him breathing. It was all surreal of the Chosen One, he was awake, but barely, most likely the sedatives were finally wearing off.

He then felt a presence in the room that he was not wanting to feel. His eyes snapped up to see his former master standing above him, guilt filling his eyes.

"Wha... d'you want?" He murmured, trying his best to look intimidating.

"Anakin, there's something i need to tell you."

The Chosen One closed his eyes, "..What?" He snapped, his voice breaking.

"Padme.. she- she died."

It was as if time stood still for the Jedi. _She's not dead, she can't be! _However when Anakin reached out to find Padme's presence, he found nothing. She was dead.

"No, no!" Suddenly gaining a bit of strength, Anakin yelled, "I didn't kill her! I couldn't have!"

"You didn't, Anakin." Obi-Wan shook his head, "She had a serious heart condition brought on by stress from the war."

Rage suddenly filling him, Anakin's eyes snapped up to his former master, acid yellow and frightening, "This is all your fault!" He roared, "I hate you!"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, however, using the force, the Chosen One slammed the Jedi Master against the opposite wall, "Get out!" He screamed, not even realising that he was crying, "Get out!"

Reluctantly obeying, Obi-Wan dragged himself up, and exited the room, leaving Anakin to sob uncontrollably. His angel was dead. She was gone, and he couldn't save her. Even with the dark side, he couldn't. Palpatine lied to him, deceived him into believing the impossible was possible. It wasn't even Obi-Wan's fault, it was his own. His stupidity into believing that the dark side was the way to save Padme. He choked her! His own wife.. and now she was gone. And the baby was probably gone too. A new self-loathing came over Anakin as he raised his prosthetic arms to his eyes, and wept.

However, a new presence, one that he knew like the back of his hand entered the room, a gentle aura about her, Ellia sat down next to him, trying not to wince at seeing the burns all over again.

Anakin slowly turned his head to her, tears in his blue-again eyes, to see his little, seventeen year old Padawan, face red and tear stained, bruises on her neck and burns on her arms and hands.

He did that to her. Not only did he choke his own wife, but he choked her too. And yet she saved him, after everything he did to her, she saved him from burning to death.

Not even needing to say anything, he shakily, but painfully held a hand out to her, and stroked the bruises on her neck, his flaky, burnt skin brushing against the black and blue.

Ellia didn't even flinch, instead she just closed her eyes, scrunching up her face, a few tears leaving her eyes.

"El.." Anakin whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "I.. did this.. to you."

"It's fine," She shook her head, "It's fine, Anakin."

"I choked.. you," he wept, "I- i can't believe..

"You weren't thinking straight."

_She's calling me Anakin,_ The Chosen One thought to himself, "Why.. did you.. bother?"

"Don't say that. It's because i love you, i believe in you, no matter what."

"I.. don't deserve that." The respirator was really annoying Anakin now, as was not being able to speak properly, his voice was weak and shaky.

"You do."

There was silence, for a good few minutes. Neither saying anything.

"She's gone.." Anakin let himself get out, tears beginning to stream down his face, "P-Padme.. she's dead."

Ellia reached out a hand and gently placed it on his burnt cheek, as there was no hand left to put it on, "The children survived."

That, was news to Anakin, "Ch-children?"

"Twins, Luke and Leia."

That was another weight lifted off his shoulder, he actually had become a father after all.

"H-how can.. i be a father.. after everything.. i've done?" Anakin cried again, "I've.. f-failed everyone."

The blonde shook her head again, "No, Anakin, you will never fail me. And you never failed Padme either."

The mention of his wife made Anakin break out into sobs all over again, "I did though.."

"Calm down." Ellia whispered, "I know, how upset you are. I'm not expecting you to get over Padme's death at all, because even i'm still getting over it. But you have two beautiful children. It's going to be hard, you're going to have to recover from.. what happened. But i will be here with you through all of it. I made a promise to Padme that i intend to keep. You're not alone, Anakin."

"Thank.. you."

"You need to rest."

"Stay.. with me?" Anakin pleaded.

"Always."

* * *

Obi-Wan, after composing himself from being thrown against a wall by a man who was barely alive, decided that he couldn't sleep, so he left his quarters that the Base had given him, and took a walk.

Anakin was mad at him, no doubt, for what he did to him, and that broke Obi-Wan's heart.

To his surprise, he found Ellia outside her master's room, sat down against the wall opposite, her legs hugged into her chest.

He walked over and sat down next to her mirroring her position, "What's troubling you?"

"Everything." She replied bluntly.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Care to elaborate?"

"He's depressed. He's hurt and he's weak. He hates himself."

"That is to be expected."

"But will he ever get out of that mind set?" Ellia looked to him, her intense blue eyes looking soft for the first time, ever, "Padme was his world. He loved her with his very being. He did everything he could to try and save her.. but he couldn't. He's broken."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, because she was right, "I may be too optimistic, however, i think that you two share a bond like no other. With you, he will be fine. He may never get over Padme's death, and to be honest no one's expecting him to. But with you, he will be fine."

Ellia rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I hope so."

"You're tired."

"I haven't eaten all day, or slept. I'm emotionally drained and if i even try to go to sleep i know it won't be pleasant. Anakin asked me to stay with him, so i did. And i will, until he doesn't need me anymore."

"He'll always need you, El."

"You called me El." She turned to him, smiling slightly.

"Well, i figured that everyone else calls you that."

Ellia sighed and leaned against the wall, "How did everything get like this, Obi-Wan? A few days ago we were fighting a war against separatists, but now Jedi have been made public enemies, and the Republic no longer exists."

"Palpatine is a spiteful character, and he must be stopped."

"I don't think we should yet, because you know who has to destroy him, right?"

"Anakin."

"I can't see it any other way."

"What about the children?"

Obi-Wan laughed shortly, "I think that it's two late at night for these complicated questions."

"Maybe."

The Jedi Master looked to the girl, and no longer saw the seventeen year old, "How old are you again?"

"Seventeen."

"You're like a twenty one year old."

Ellia smiled, "War ages a girl."


	12. Chapter 12

"It seems, that he will make a near-full recovery." The medic informed Obi-Wan and Ellia, who looked at each other incredulously.

"He will?" Obi-Wan asked.

The male medic nodded, "The lungs will be the hardest, but all organs can be fixed, most of the burns can be healed, however he will still have a few scars on his back and shoulder, where the burns were the worst. The limbs can be replaced by cell reproduction, which we've already started on."

"Tha-that's great." Ellia smiled, suddenly hopeful that she might get her master back.

"It is remarkable, we've sedated him once again and he is currently in the bacta tank, he has the fastest healing powers that we've ever encountered."

"So, how long will it be until he can leave?" Obi-Wan asked, "We're a bit pressed for time."

It was true, no doubt Sidious had found out that his apprentice wasn't exactly his apprentice anymore, and he would most likely be tracking him through the force bond that he and Anakin shared.

"I would say.. a month until he is fully healed, but until he is up and walking? Three weeks."

"That's quick." The blonde frowned.

"It would normally take at least three months for any other person in his condition, but we are confident that the patient will make a speedy recovery."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "What about the lungs? Will be have to be on a respirator for much longer?"

"No, actually, once he's out of the bacta we're planning to take him off life support and the respirator. Everything isn't irreparable, just scorched."

"If anyone's gonna pull through, it's Skywalker."

The medic then hesitated for a second, "There is something, however, that i'm worried about."

Ellia frowned once more, "What is it?"

"I know that Senator Amidala died, it seems that he has fallen into a deep depression. He won't talk to anyone."

"He broke down in front of me." Ellia nodded, "You're right."

The medic sighed, "We're going to have to give him anti-depressants, there's no other way."

"We understand." Obi-Wan said reluctantly, not liking the idea of Anakin going on anti-depressants.

* * *

Ellia took a deep breath before entering Anakin's room, he'd just been removed from the bacta, and was coming back to consciousness.

The doctor was right, he did look a lot better, with less machines hooked up to him, and no respirator.

She took her place next to him, "Hey, Skywalker."

Glazed, blue eyes looked up at her, "Hmm."

It was obvious that he didn't want to talk, or he was too tired and drained to talk, so she tried another method.

_How are you feeling?_ In battle, she and Anakin would always talk through the force, so she figured that he would answer her if she communicated in this way.

_I've been better._

Ellia smiled sadly, _You never liked bacta._

_You know me so well._

_What about _you? _Not your body, how are you feeling in yourself?_

_Shit. Like bantha crap._

That was to be expected, he was still obviously trying to get over Padme's death.

_Do.. you want to see Luke and Leia?_

_Can i?_

_Of course, they're safe and healthy._

For the first time in however long, the corners of Anakin's scarred, dry lips, twitched into a small smile, _I'd like that._

_Can i say something?_

_Sure, Blondie._

Ellia hesitated before placing a hand on the Chosen One's scorched cheek, "You are the strongest guy i have ever met. I know this is hard for you, but you need to remember, Padme will always be in your heart. And you have Luke and Leia, you will get through this, i promise you." She said out loud.

Anakin lifted his prosthetic arm, and took her hand off his cheek, _What would i do without you?_

"Let's not think about that."

_Are you sure you're seventeen?_

Ellia managed to laugh slightly, "I'm getting that a lot recently."

_I'm proud of you, El. You're much stronger than i can ever be._

"Oh no, Skywalker. You underestimate yourself." The blonde shook her head before looking down, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Like what?" He whispered.

"Anything."

"I miss her." The Chosen One breathed heavily, "The- there's a void, a big, big void. When i reach out to find her, to find comfort, all i find is a big, gaping hole. She- she's gone. And i didn't even get to say goodbye. The last thing i did to her wasn't kiss her, or hug her, or say how much i loved her.. i choked her. That was the last thing i ever did to her." He said quietly, emotion clearly in his voice, "I will never, ever forgive myself for that."

It broke Ellia's heart seeing her master like that, "She forgave you, Anakin. Her last words were her saying how she knew there was still good in you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Anakin sighed and put his prosthetic hand over his eyes, knowing that tears were about to fall, for about the fifth time that day, "I- i just don't know how i can go on without her."

"You will, you have two beautiful children, it'll be hard, but you're Anakin Skywalker. You're a fighter. Padme wouldn't want you to go on like this."

There was silence, and then Anakin looked back to Ellia, "What are we going to do?" He said, his voice a lot stronger and louder, his lungs were obviously getting better.

Ellia paused to consider this, "You're going to do what you feel is right, what you need to do."

"What about you?"

"...Whatever you need me to do."

"This sounds selfish, but i need you to stay with me." He closed his eyes and leaned his scarred head back on his pillow, "I lost my mother, Ahsoka, now Padme, my angel.. the one who i cared the most about. I've lost everyone that i love in life, El. I- i can't loose you," A tear left his eye and ran down his cheek, "I just cant." He whispered.

"You won't." Ellia whispered back, "We'll have to go into hiding, with the twins, until you've healed."

"As long as you're with me."

His eyes then fell on the burns on Ellia's arms, "You really need to get them sorted out, El."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed, "I'll go ask a medic if they can bring Luke and Leia in to you."

"Thanks, Blondie."

* * *

"Are you stupid?!" Ellia retorted, it appeared that the Padawan was rather fearless after telling Obi-Wan that he was a 'Kriffin' nerf-herder', so talking in such a manner to a Senator was really no big deal to her anymore.

Organa held his icy gaze at the young blonde, "No, i am a person who is loyal to the Republic, and to democracy, to peace and-"

"Spare me your self-righteousness," The Corellian waved a hand dismissively, "I was never really a fan of politics."

"You're definitely Vader's apprentice."

The blonde's eyes snapped up to the Alderaanian, "Do _not_, call Anakin that."

"I am only calling him what he swore he had become."

Ellia's eyes flashed with anger, so before she could even retort, Obi-Wan stepped in, "Senator, if you will, give us an explanation for this.. _idea_."

Bail glanced to the Jedi Master, "Obi-Wan, surely you see my reasons? Vader-"

"_Anakin_."

"-Skywalker," Organa hesitantly corrected himself, not willing to utter the name of a man who the Republic adored, but a man who betrayed his own kind, "Is still at large, and Palpatine will no doubt be looking for him this very second."

"So, you're suggesting that we just leave him? Take off and join this Rebellion that you started and leave him to be captured by a monster who only wants to use his abilities?" Ellia growled, "It seems to me that you want to use our abilities to fight for this great Alliance idea that you've come up with. Anakin is broken, he can't even move without being in pain, he's mentally and physically crippled and you just want to leave him out to dry? He has two children who are without a mother, and you want to do this to them? Have you even thought about those two new born babies who are without a mother and could have nearly been left without a father?"

Obi-Wan let Ellia speak, because in fact, she was speaking some sense, for once in her life. He also assumed that Yoda, who was stood beside him, also agreed with the young Padawan, as he didn't even flinch when she openly disrespected a Senator.

Bail looked at the blonde evenly, "Actually i did think about them. I would adopt the girl and-"

"Oh i get it," The young Corellian snarled, "You've gotten rid of Padme, all you have to do is get rid of Skywalker and then you'll have your own daughter, and you'll have three Jedi fighting for this Rebellion you keep on banging on about," Ellia spat, "It's a win-win situation for you." She added, her signature sarcasm coming through, as always.

"How dare you," The Alderaanian Senator half gasped, "Padme was a good friend of mine-"

"So you want to abandon the man she cared most about to be tortured for the rest of his life?"

"No, i-"

"But that's what you're saying."

"I am not-"

"You are!" Ellia yelled, getting even more impatient.

"The man you so diligently believe in is no more, Anakin Skywalker is lost, he is dead."

"Shut up! No he isn't, you don't know jack shit about Anakin Skywalker! He has been through so much bantha crap in his life that you, and most other people don't even know about! Not everyone grows up with a cushy life of a Senator! People like Anakin Skywalker are the strongest people you will ever come across. He lost his mother at the age of nineteen! He had countless nightmares about her dying! When he went to find out about her, she had been captured, tortured, and god knows what else by sand-people, and she died in his arms! His wife, Padme, the best thing in his life, got pregnant, the very night that he found out he had the same nightmares about her dying in childbirth that he had about his mother! He was scared sick because she was going to die! Sidious found out and he goaded him! He had Skywalker wrapped around his little finger. He told him that he could save Padme, he deceived him, lied to him and coerced him into falling to the dark side. All Anakin wanted was to save his wife and children. And on top of all of that, he was trying his hardest for a council that clearly didn't trust him! He is cocky, i'll give him that, but the council made him feel like a failure to the Jedi Order. And yet, after all of that, all i see when i sit next to him is not those yellow eyes that stared into me when he choked me, but those blue ones that _everyone _in the Republic knew and loved! He has done some awful, terrible things. Things that i'm not even sure i can get over, i'm not expecting anyone to get over. He killed everything that i loved, my friends, who were basically my family. That wasn't Anakin, that was a scared, broken down, desperate man who had been groomed since he was nine into becoming a monster by someone who the Republic trusted. Anakin Skywalker is many things, but he is not _lost_!"

It was the most Ellia had ever spoken, yelled and shouted in her entire life. It was also the most angry she had been.

"You're incredibly feisty and outspoken for a Padawan." Organa said distastefully, folding his arms.

"Pffft." Ellia scoffed, "You have my _master, _to thank for that." She added, before storming out.

Master Yoda watched the young blonde exit, before finally speaking, "Go with your plan, we will not, Senator. Here, with his children, Skywalker must stay. Final, this decision is."

Organa knew not to argue with the old Jedi Master, and nodded, before following Ellia out the door.

"With your Rebellion, i wish you good luck." Yoda called after the Alderaanian Senator, a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ellia leaned against a wall, controlling her anger that was still there. However, she saw Organa exit the conference room that she was just in, and she stormed after him.

"Senator Organa," She jogged over to him, stopping him in his tracks and making the Senator face her.

"Yes, Padawan Asajer?"

The blonde took a step closer to him, an intense, fiery look in her deep blue eyes, "If you go anywhere near Skywalker, or the twins for that matter, i will rip. your. head. off." It was the first threat she had ever made, but she was damn convincing since it was her first time. Ellia was telling the truth though, she would kill the bastard if he hurt any of the Skywalkers.

"That isn't very Jedi like." Bail replied cooly.

Ellia just smirked, not intimidated by him in the slightest, "Hey, not everyone can be a perfect Jedi." She shrugged, before turning on her heel, and strutting off down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hi, i'm so sorry if things are wrong with this story, when i finish it i promise i'll go back and change a few things. But i hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing/favoriting/following!**

**Annnnd i know cell regeneration process should have been a bit longer than three weeks, but hey, if anyone's cells can regenerate in three weeks, it's Anakin Skywalker's.**

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"Get up then, laser brain." Ellia smiled at her master, who was too busy running a hand through his new hair, which had grown to a short length already.

Anakin looked down at the Jedi robes that had been scraped up for him by Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, and then looked back to the blonde teenager who stood in front of him, arms folded.

"I.. are there anymore clothes that i could wear?" He asked.

"Why?"

The Chosen One looked down at his new, regrown feet, "I don't deserve to wear them." Anakin mumbled.

"Don't say that." Ellia put a hand on his arm, "You are a Jedi, right?"

"I am, i let go of the dark.. i renounced it, i swear." He nodded, "It's just that.. i- i killed them. Innocent people, who had done nothing to hurt me or anyone, they did the opposite, they protected the Galaxy and i destroyed the peace that they tried to keep.. The younglings.. i- i would never, ever even dream of killing Luke and Leia, and yet i had no mercy.. i just slaughtered them.. like animals."

The blonde Padawan felt a lump in her throat, this had happened to Anakin a lot over the past three weeks, when he recovered from his major surgery, it got worse when he realised that he had completely been remade, except from the scars and burn marks that were still all over him, "That wasn't you.." she reasoned.

"It was. Don't sugar coat it, El. Anakin and Vader are the same man, just different sides."

"But there's no Vader left, right?" Ellia frowned.

Anakin hesitated, the darkness was definitely gone, but he would always have that anger inside of him, "There will always be Vader inside of me. You told me a few years ago, everyone has their demons. Vader is mine, but i know who i want to be."

"So i won't be seeing Vader any time soon?"

"..No."

"Then wear the Jedi robes then."

"Why don't you?"

"You know that i hate them."

"So why can't i?"

"Because they're the only clothes that you can wear."

The Chosen One let a small smirk creep across his face, it wasn't something that happened often, only when he was in Ellia's company, or when he was with the twins. Just the little things that she said made him smile, even though most of the time she was acting like a twelve year old.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly, "I'll meet you in the ship, okay?"

"I'll get the twins. Don't be late, Skywalker, i know how you love to annoy Obi-Wan."

* * *

"Are they asleep?"

"Sound." The Corellian nodded as she walked back into the cockpit, after putting the twins to sleep.

Obi-Wan nodded as Ellia sat down next to him, "Is Organa gone?"

"Yes."

"Good riddance."

The Jedi Master found himself smiling at her comment, "I have to say, i agree with you. Organa was being incredibly ignorant, and insensitive for that matter. I was glad to see him go."

"Really?" Ellia raised her eyebrows, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Negotiator, agreeing with _me_?"

"Don't expect it too often." The auburn-haired Jedi replied dryly, making the seventeen year old smile, "Master Yoda is coming to say goodbye shortly."

Ellia frowned, "He's not coming with us?"

"No, he's decided to help with the Rebellion."

The blonde nodded, figuring it was best to keep Senator Organa happy by at least having one of them help out with the Rebellion that the Alderaanian insisted was the most important matter at hand, not Anakin's physical or mental state.

Obi-Wan hesitated, "Do _you_ want to join the Alliance?"

The Corellian padawan looked to the master who had found her, and practically raised her, "What?"

"Well it's not that much of a shock, really. You're a capable Jedi and warrior, not to mention a natural leader. The Alliance could use someone like you."

"I'm a Padawan."

"A very capable Padawan."

Ellia gave a short laugh, "I hate Palpatine, despise him. But there are more important things at hand. Once they're settled, i'll be ready to join and fight for the Republic. But now? No."

"That's very wise of you, El."

"What can i say, i learnt from the best." The blonde winked cheekily.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes, about to answer, however Anakin then entered the cockpit, clad in his dark Jedi robes. The Jedi Master was stunned, it was as if he had been thrown back in time to when Anakin was his padawan. The short hair, minus the braid, just made him look ten times younger despite the fact that he had matured a lot since being nineteen.

"Well, you're looking good." Ellia smirked, playing with her own padawan braid.

Anakin glared at her, "Shut up."

"It was a compliment!"

"Just.. don't." The Chosen One grumbled as he sat down behind her, "Are we ready to go then? Are the twins okay?"

Ellia nodded, "They're asleep in the back."

"But we can't go yet," Obi-Wan explained, carefully, he and Anakin hadn't really spoken at all, the last time he spoke to hm was when he told the Chosen One that his wife was dead, and the Jedi Master had a feeling that his former Padawan still hadn't forgiven him for leaving his to burn to death, "Master Yoda is coming to say goodbye."

Anakin nodded, obviously knowing why Yoda wasn't joining them. He was glad, the old Jedi Master made him a tad nervous even in his knighthood, "Okay."

As if on cue, the tiny green frame of Master Yoda waddled into the cockpit, "Time for us to depart, it is."

The three other Jedi stood up to address the Jedi Master, who they all respected. First, he looked to Obi-Wan, "Take care, old friend. The training i told you about, you will do."

Obi-Wan nodded, ignoring the strange faces he was getting from Ellia and Anakin, "I will, Master. I hope your time at the Alliance is worth the while."

The green creature smiled before turning to Ellia, "Padawan Asajer. Proud of you, i am. Continue your training, and a great Jedi Knight you will soon become. Look after your master, you also will do."

"I will, Master. Thank you for everything."

Yoda nodded before then turning to Anakin, "A speedy recovery, i wish you, Anakin. Have faith in you, i still do."

Anakin, his face hard and basically emotionless, nodded, "Thank you, Master Yoda, i really do appreciate it."

"A safe journey and stay, i wish you all. Meet again, we will."

All three nodded solemnly, and with that, Master Yoda turned around, and left the ship, ready to go to the Alliance and help fight a war.

It was time for the three to head to Tatooine, and get over the whole situation that had happened in the past months. Anakin was stable physically, but not mentally, he was far from getting over what he did, who he hurt, and most of all, losing Padme. But he would get better, with Ellia's help, and Obi-Wan's, and the twins, and when he was ready, the Chosen One would fulfill his destiny, joining the rebels and destroying the Empire, along side his former Master and his Padawan.

Skywalker, Kenobi, and Asajer would be back.

And they were going to be a fearsome team when they did come back.


	14. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

_A year later_

An eighteen year old Ellia returned to the small hut that had housed her for the past year. It was a habit that she take a walk in the morning, because it was hard to sleep in such a dry dust bowl like Tatooine. She would just watch the two suns rise, clear her mind, maybe even meditate if she was that bored. The blonde had definitely grown out of lying in late like a moody teenager, because there was always way too much on her mind.

Anakin was a bit better, most of the burn marks had disappeared, but there were still scars that plagued his back and shoulders, as a clear and permanent reminder of what happened on Mustafar. He had breakdowns, horrible ones. One day he would be fine, and in a good mood, playing with the twins and engaging in lighthearted banter with Ellia, like they would have done on a mission for the Republic that was no more, like the old days, that weren't even that old. But then, other days, he would stay in his room, for a long time. Ellia would walk in, and find him crying uncontrollably, or sometimes shaking with anger and self-hatred, his hands clenched into fists, ready to punch a wall. He wouldn't talk about Padme, not just yet, he would only refer to her as 'Angel', nothing more, nothing less. She would have to carefully approach him, unraveling his fists and wiping his tears away. He would end up embracing her, burying his head into her hair and sobbing, and Ellia would stay there, until he finally calmed down.

They weren't master and apprentice anymore, Anakin had told her that he couldn't teach her anything else, so she had gracefully become Obi-Wan's padawan and would become a Jedi Knight in the next few years surely.

For once, when she entered the kitchen, she found Anakin sat at the table, fiddling with something that was obviously broken.

"Morning."

Anakin obviously didn't know about Ellia's regular morning walks, and nearly jumped out of his skin, before turning around, "Hey, i thought you would be asleep, like usual."

"What can i say, i've changed." The blonde shrugged.

The Chosen One nodded slowly, because she had changed in the past year, both physically and in her personality. Her hair had grown down to her stomach, the baby-like curls had disappeared and all that was left was thick, straight locks, except for the Padawan braid that remained. She was taller. Definitely taller, but still smaller than Anakin, which he would continue to tease her about. He had never noticed a lot of things about her though; how long her legs were, how defined her cheekbones were, her soft features.. It was weird, for the Jedi, Padme, his angel, had been so regally stunning, one glance at her and you could immediately see how gorgeous she was. She was bold. Ellia however, she was much more subtle. Pretty, but beautiful nonetheless. A mature but gentle look about her, even though she was strong and independent. Since that day on Mustafar, Ellia had shed all of the immaturity that she used to posses.. well, most of it. She was a lot wiser, always thinking carefully and logically, but Anakin was sure that it was because she wasn't in battle or in a cockpit of a fighter, because he knew deep down that she was still the reckless Ellia that he knew so well.

He was grateful for everything that she'd done, putting up with his bad days and looking after the twins when he locked himself away. He didn't know what he would have done without her.

Anakin Skywalker was quite away from being himself again, but he knew that with Ellia, he would get there in the end.

"How are you today, Skywalker?"

"Fine."

**Author's note: I know this was a pretty crappy story, but i'm planning to start a sequel to this, which is about Anakin getting over what happened and fulfilling his destiny, you know, the usual redemption mush. So please, bare with me. **


End file.
